


【莱花/all花】疯狗

by aijiang111



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Bottom Eduardo Saverin, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 40,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aijiang111/pseuds/aijiang111
Summary: 疯狗莱和圣母花，大量路人抹布花，注意避雷
Relationships: Lex Luthor/Eduardo Saverin, OMC/Eduardo Saverin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

Lex坐在王座上，把玩着手里沉甸甸的权杖。黄金铸就的权杖顶端镶嵌着一颗流光溢彩的蓝色宝石，在烛光的照耀下，它泛着姚艳诡异的色泽，像是一颗凝固的眼泪。

这根权杖曾经属于Eduardo的父亲、老皇帝Roberto。后来，他在病榻前，把它连同那顶流传了三个世纪的桂叶型冠冕一起，传给了自己的长子Alex。Alex跪在父亲的床前接过它们，然后合上了老皇帝不甘于瞑目的眼皮。

可惜他还没来得及登基，就死在了Lex的阵前。

即使分属敌对的阵营，Lex也着实赞赏那位皇子死得英烈：他战斗到最后一刻，身上不知道中了几箭，到死还在用身体抵着城门。

可惜Alex死在了他父亲后面；不然，Lex一定会像阿喀琉斯那样，把特洛伊英雄的尸体交还给普利阿莫斯的。

萨维林帝国像特洛伊那样陷落了。城墙上蔓延着大火，到处都是哭叫奔逃的人群。得胜的士兵们大笑着，追逐着街上的女人，抢夺这座富饶之都的财宝。他们的身影在大火和夜色下扭动着，像是狰狞的恶魔，借着这次战争从地狱爬到了人间。

Lex骑着骏马，轻快地跑过帝都的石板路。萨维林帝国没有名动天下的海伦，但它依然有大陆的玫瑰——Lex知道，那个在仓促间被簇拥登上皇帝宝座的小皇子还没有死；他已经落入Lex精心编织的网彀中，Lex只需要最后的收网，就能把自己的猎物抓到手中。

想到Eduardo Saverin这个名字，Lex带着嘲讽而微妙的笑容，勾起了自己的嘴角。

他排了一出好戏，正等着Eduardo上演。

*

傍晚时分，Eduardo得到了最前线的战报——说是前线，其实就是王都城门之外了。Lex蓄谋已久，他带着自己骁勇善战、武力过人的北方游牧民族编成的骑兵部队，以锐不可当的势头，在短短几个月内攻陷了帝国的全部国土。现下，只有都城还在做着最后的坚守，那也像风雨飘摇的小舟，在巨浪面前摇摇欲坠了。

“陛下，陛下——”一个满脸是血的士兵，背上还背着被血污染脏的令旗，“他们破城了……”

Eduardo正跪在圣坛前，做着最后的祷告。他好像无悲无喜，对外面的金戈厮杀之声充耳不闻；但当他抬起脸的时候，每个人都看到了那行从他眼中落下的晶莹的泪水。

祭坛上的耶稣被钉在十字架上，基督的双臂被高高吊起，低垂着了无生气的头颅，以痛苦的姿势代替他的子民受难。这尊受难像出自名家大师之手，死木上的基督双臂扭曲虬结的肌肉仿佛透着张力，能让看到的每一个人都感受到他挣扎的剧痛；可是他垂着的面容又是那样安详温柔，清清白白地昭告着世人：他愿意为他们而死。

这一瞬间，Eduardo好像和赴死的基督重叠在了一起。

圣坛后的窗户不知被什么人打破了一块，凄惨的尖叫和跳跃的火光从那里透出来。Lex的士兵，已经近在咫尺了。

Eduardo虔诚地在胸口画下十字。

他从地上站起来，环视跟随他走到这里的每一个人。

小皇帝的身边只剩下寥寥几个侍卫；他们都忠贞不二，誓死不会离开自己宣誓效忠的主人。每一个人现在都带着肃穆的表情，准备迎接自己最后的命运。

Eduardo对他们露出微笑，然后开口说话了。

从昨天Lex开始攻城后，他就没再吃过东西；所以现在，小皇帝的声音也有些哑了。

“你们都离开这里吧。”他柔和地说，“教堂里黄金和宝石的装饰，你们可以随意取走。你们已经对我尽了足够的忠心，现在，我不再需要你们护卫了。”

所有人都迟疑着面面相觑。

“这是皇帝最后的命令。”Eduardo抬起脸，露出威严的表情。

很快，大厅里就再次变得空荡了。这座帝国的教堂始建于罗马时代，在千年的变迁中，从不曾熄灭殿内数千支通明的烛火。而现在，它却要遭受敌军铁骑的蹂躏。

Eduardo坐在圣坛前。他那无缘当上皇帝的大哥，曾经把王座搬到了这里——因为这里的宫殿更加宽阔，在战时，能容纳更多官员将领在此议事。

Eduardo把宝剑放上自己的膝头。萨维林帝国尚白，身为皇帝，在帝国即将倾覆的这一刻，Eduardo穿上了一身白袍。在数千只长明不灭的蜡烛的火光中，他把自己膝头的宝剑从剑鞘中抽出来，那雪白的剑刃上，立刻映出他恸绝的脸庞。

这把剑本来该是由他的鲜血铸就的；年近耄耋的主教精通几乎绝迹的秘法，他蠕动着衰老的嘴唇告诉Eduardo的大哥Alex，只要舍得用大皇子最挚爱之人的骨血祭祀牺牲，就可以扭转帝国的命运。

天主已然抛弃了他们，Saverin家能选择的道路，就是屈服于恶魔。

Eduardo想也不想，就拉住了Alex的一片衣角。

他当然知道Alex最爱的人是谁；这整片大陆上，在没有第二个人能捧得Saverin家大皇子的心了。

“哥哥，我愿意的。”Eduardo泫然欲泣地看着大哥。

Eduardo一直都爱慕着哥哥；从少年时起，他与哥哥们的眼波碰触间就带上了春情。他从不怀疑自己的大哥会登上皇帝的宝座，把帝国治理得开明升平。Eduardo为哥哥们保守着贞洁，他们会像古埃及的兄妹父女那样，以至亲的血缘完成皇室后嗣的延续。

可是对弟弟从小就百依百顺的Alex第一次拒绝了Eduardo。

“不行。”Alex冷硬地说道，优美的薄唇抿成一条直线。

Eduardo的大哥英俊极了；他脸上的轮廓线条那样刚硬美丽，比公元前流传下来的那些雕像还要令人心颤。现在，硝烟、血与火更加地淬炼了他，Eduardo只觉得自己从未有像现在这样的一刻似的，如此执迷哀婉地爱着自己的兄长。

“求你了，Alex。”他哭起来，紧紧抓着哥哥的手腕。Alex穿着铠甲，那冰冷的触感一直凉到Eduardo心底。

“不行就是不行。”Alex冷酷地重复了一遍，“从今天开始，你哪里都不许去。来人，把小皇子关起来。”

Eduardo失魂落魄地看着兄长远去的高大背影。Alex走出洞开的教堂大门，却又在彻底走出去前折返回来，在幼弟脸颊上落下隐忍而深情的亲吻。

他说：“Dudu，别哭，等我回来。”

Eduardo从来都是个恃宠而骄的坏孩子；他嚎啕大哭，眼泪像珍珠似的砸落在地板上，哭得声音哽咽，哑不能言。

但是Alex没有回头。从前，Eduardo一哭，他就会心软的。

而Eduardo知道，他不会再回来了。

Eduardo就这样匆忙潦草地成了皇帝——那金王座又硬又冷，不舒服极了。Eduardo厌恶它，它也一样不欢迎新主人——它可以属于Alex，可以属于Michele，但不该属于Eduardo。

Michele比Alex更先一步战死了。那时帝国尚有苟延残喘的最后一口临终之气；Eduardo哭到昏厥过去，他想把哥哥的尸体运回来，在王都的陵园里安葬。他要亲手为二哥挖掘坟墓，最好能躺进墓穴里，和他一起长眠地下，被人填上棺材的封土。

可是Michele的亲信没有带回二皇子的尸体，只带回了Michele的亲笔信。那信纸皱得不成样子，隐隐有泪渍干涸的痕迹。

Dudu，二哥在绝笔中仍然这样亲昵地称呼自己最爱的小弟弟，战士的宿命就是卫国而死，我很荣幸自己能实践作为骑士的誓言。但我死得想必不太好看，我不想叫你看见。在你心里，只要记得我十八岁那年从佛罗伦萨回来，在花树下抱着你转圈的样子就好了。

而Alex——Alex曾在天主面前许诺，要与王都同命运共存亡。敌军想破开城门，就得先踏过他的尸体。现在，王都中喊杀震天。Alex一定也践守诺言了。他为自己身后的都城、子民和弟弟，战斗到了最后一刻。

Eduardo收回思绪，平静地执起宝剑。从Michele战死沙场时开始，他的心就已经死去了一半；现在，都城已然陷落，Alex一定也无法生还了。在此之前，Eduardo一直苟且偷生：他的子民还在奋战，Eduardo不能先行一步抛下他们；现在，他终于可以卸下肩头的重担了。

他抬起头，在烛火中看向阴影中的角落。

“Mike，”他轻声叫到，“你还在。”

Eduardo甚至没有用疑问句。Mike是一名侍卫，Alex亲自选拔的暗影杀手。在前去死守城门以前，Alex把自己最心爱的小弟弟托付给了这个侍卫。

“我有一件事求你。”Eduardo抚摸着膝头的宝剑，“在我自杀以后，请你烧掉我的尸体，不要让任何人碰我。”

角落里的人无声点了点头。

Eduardo抬起脸，对自己最后的侍卫露出一个凄然的微笑。

“谢谢。”他低低的说道。

Eduardo从王座上站起身。他脱下自己头顶沉重的桂冠，把它和皇帝的权杖一起放在王座上。然后他面向受难的基督，把闪着寒光的宝剑架上自己的脖颈。

吹毛立断的利刃立刻在他颈脖上勒出细细一条血线。

就在Eduardo闭上眼睛、准备彻底了结自己的性命的时候，一小团白色的光点突然从角落迅疾地飞出来，打在Eduardo的手腕上。

Eduardo猝不及防，他轻轻叫了一声，剑锋从手中脱落，当啷一声掉在地上。

他还没来得及从震惊中回过神，就感觉身后有一个黑影扑过来。Eduardo来不及反应，瞬间就被对方压制住，双手被压住制在背后。

但是在这电光火石的一瞬间，Eduardo还是看清了自己身后的人。

“Mike？！”他不敢置信地叫到。

就在这时，教堂的大门处传来一声巨响。Lex率领着他的亲卫军，大摇大摆地打破了帝国的最后一道防线。

从这个时刻开始，Saverin帝国和它最后一位君主的名字，就此在史书中湮灭了。

“怎么回事？”Eduardo还在Mike的桎梏中挣扎，“你快点放开我！”

Mike一言不发。他抽出一根软绳，牢牢地把Eduardo的双手缚在了他的背后。

Eduardo绝望地听到从自己身后传来的渐行渐近的脚步声。宝剑就掉在他的脚边，他却无法躬身捡起，用它来完成自己最后的殉节了。

“干得好，我亲爱的弟弟。”Lex走到两人身后，兴奋地在Mike肩膀上重重拍了一下，“你为我摘到了帝国的玫瑰，你会得到应有的赏赐的。”

在Eduardo惊愕的目光中，Mike摘下了自己脸上一直佩戴着的面具，露出了自己从不肯示人的真正面目。他面无表情地绷着脸，湛蓝的眼睛和锋利的下颌线与Lex如出一辙。

“……原来Alex也有看错人的时候。”Eduardo动了动嘴唇轻声说。

“你不会知道我为了成为死士做了些什么的。”Mike阴鸷地说。

Eduardo情不自禁向后退了一步——那个平日里总是忠诚可靠的Mike，现在已经撕下了忠犬的伪装，变成了像Lex一样的豺狼。

可是紧接着，Eduardo就意识到自己退无可退了。在他背后，就是耸立的圣坛，基督正绑在十字架上受难。

Lex张开双臂，像个疯子一样在偌大的教堂内踱步。

“看看这美轮美奂的教堂！看看这燃烧了千年的火光！现在，它们都冠上Luthor的姓氏了！”他喊着，从金王座上拿起桂叶皇冠戴在自己头上，举起那柄权杖，笔直地对准Eduardo。

“而你，小陛下，”Lex张狂地勾起嘴角，“你休想和你的旧时代一起死去。你已经落到我的掌心了；你是我得胜的证明。我要向整片大陆昭告，这个国家的一切都归我所有了；包括你，也已经是我的囊中之物了。”

“你想干什么？”Eduardo颤声询问。Lex的话语，让他的心头立刻蒙上不祥的阴云。

Lex神经质地大笑了一会，然后他喘着气，走到了Eduardo的面前。Mike压着Eduardo的肩膀，把失去一切的小皇帝按倒着跪在地上。

Eduardo不甘地挣扎着，但是Mike那样瘦弱的身躯却仿佛蕴藏着千钧的力气，他只需要一只手，就压制住了Eduardo所有徒劳无功的动作。

Lex用权杖挑起Eduardo的下巴。他居高临下，俯视着这个亡国之君。

“你有一双能蛊惑人心的眼睛。”Lex唱咏叹调一般地说着，“让人为你宣誓效忠，让人为你心甘情愿赴死。”

“我真想把你的一对眼珠剜出来，镶嵌在我的新王冠上——可惜离开你的躯壳，它们十有八九就失去像现在这样的光华了。”Lex故作惋惜地说道。

Eduardo死死地瞪着他，没有为Lex话语中的残忍流露出一丝惧色。

Lex叹息了一声。

“别这样看我，”他轻声说，语调称得上温柔了，“我真怕我要爱上你了。”

他从怀里取出一块黑纱，把它在膝头上叠得方正，再蒙到Eduardo的眼睛上。霎时间，Eduardo视野里的一切都变得黑暗了。那些在壁画上低眉垂首注视他的上帝、基督、圣母与天使，都在Eduardo的眼前消失了。他们早就不再庇佑这个国家，现在，更是对Eduardo所要遭遇的一切都无动于衷了。

那块黑色的纱巾遮盖住了Eduardo的大半张脸；现在，他只能露出颜色苍白的漂亮嘴唇和小巧精致的下巴。Lex松开他后，Eduardo立刻嫌恶地向旁边扭开脸。

Lex轻佻地用手背在Eduardo脸上拍了两下。他脸上的表情冷下来，刚才那种狂妄邪佞的笑容已然不见了。

“Mike，我的好弟弟。”Lex慢悠悠地说，“这次的胜利你记头功，所以，我就把皇帝陛下的第一次赏给你吧。”

Eduardo死死咬着嘴唇，但他依然被巨大的屈辱淹没，整个人都好像沉入了无法拔足的泥地中。不甘心的痛苦泪水从他的眼眶溢出来，打湿了那块蒙在脸上的纱巾。

他被Mike从地上抱起来——Mike像托着一件珍宝似的，双手穿过他的膝弯，可是Eduardo却厌恶得忍不住浑身颤抖。

紧接着，小皇帝被放置在了高高的圣坛上。Eduardo双眼无法视物，他只能听到伏在自己上方的Mike变得粗重的喘息声。

紧接着，是“刺啦”的裂帛声。Eduardo穿着的长袍被从下摆撕成两半。Mike双眼通红，他体内沉睡的野兽已然苏醒，叫嚣咆哮着要把身下的人撕扯得粉碎。

Mike都快要想不起，他为了这一刻等待了多久；他本来以为自己的心都要麻木了，可是在此时，Mike肿胀的下身提醒他，他仍然有着最原始的欲望。

Mike暴力地把Eduardo身上的衣服扯成了碎片，那些精美的白色布料在他手指间变成纷纷扬扬的雪花，Eduardo很快就像个新生儿一样，在圣坛上一丝不挂地裸裎着。

Mike急不可耐地抬起Eduardo白皙修长的双腿。但当他在看清小皇帝的腿间后，这个最狡猾的奸细也忍不住愣住了。

Lex好奇地凑过脑袋来，在看清Eduardo大开的腿间后，他发出一声轻笑。

“看来是我误会你了。”他愉悦地说，“我一直以为你是个小皇子，没想到您是一位小公主。”

Eduardo一声不吭，只是拼命地紧紧咬合着自己的牙齿，铁锈味蔓延在他的整个口腔。Mike和Lex就这样揭穿了他的父亲和兄长保守了十八年的秘密——在这个偌大的国家里，只有他们知晓此事。

常年的养尊处优让Eduardo的肌肤温润滑腻，像是玉石一样白皙。在他的小腹之下，较之寻常男性而言尺寸略小的阴茎秀嫩地像一根花枝，还带着纯洁的粉色。Mike把它扶起来，在烛光与火把之下，Eduardo隐瞒的秘密也就此展露出来。

在他的阴茎下方，原本应该平滑完整的阴户却裂开了一道细缝。两片粉色的肉瓣羞涩地闭合着，像一朵还未盛放的花蕊。

在场的每一个士兵都发出了惊叹。他们看向Eduardo的眼神，也不由得变质了——夹带了淫欲、鄙夷，与露骨的渴望。

Eduardo看不到他们的眼神，但他仍然感觉得到那些视线，它们像钢鞭似的落在Eduardo的每一寸肌肤上，让他羞痛难当。

“Alexender Luthor，”Eduardo哑着嗓音开口，竭力想保住自己最后的体面，“你要是个正人君子，就痛快点杀了我。”

Lex惊讶地笑出声来。

“你怎么会这么想我，小公主？”他戏谑地叫到，眼睛里跳动着疯狂的火光，“我不仅不会杀了你，我还要好好地怜爱你。我这里的每一个士兵，可都等着小公主雨露滋润的恩惠呢。”

“今天晚上，你是属于这里每一个人的妓女，是大家公用的婊子。”Lex笑眯眯地说，他挥了挥胳膊，示意自己的弟弟赶快动作。

“快点，Mike。”他说，“你没看到我们的手下都等不及了吗？”

教堂中响起一片猥琐的附和声。还有好几个人偷偷褪下了裤子，对着Eduardo在蜡烛下宛如油画的身体打起了手活。他们吞噎着口水，贪婪地凝视着即将接受奸污的皇帝。

Mike毫不犹豫，他的手指紧紧嵌在Eduardo细腻紧致的腿根上，直接把自己硬得发痛的阴茎捅了进去。

Eduardo疼得闷哼一声，两眼发黑就要昏过去。可是Mike紧接着又把阴茎抽出来，用比方才更大的力道，朝着Eduardo的阴道捅进去。剧烈的被撕裂的痛感，硬生生将Eduardo从昏迷的边缘唤醒。他脸色苍白，额头渗出冷汗，下嘴唇却被自己咬得血迹斑斑——Eduardo不能求饶，只要他流露出一丁点的害怕屈辱，只会让这帮禽兽更加兴奋。

“你还是个处子。原来你的哥哥们还没操过你。”Mike喘着气，蛮横无理地在Eduardo身体中操干着，硕大硬挺的阴茎在Eduardo腿间淋漓的鲜血中亢奋地抽插，“我捅破了你的处女膜，你的第一次是我的了。”

巨大的疼痛席卷了Eduardo，他感觉自己的下身像是被捅进滚烫的烙铁，把他从腿间分成两半。他被绑在身后的手指无助地抓挠着，在圣坛上留下触目的血痕。

Lex不知从哪翻出了一桶红酒。他拿起圣坛上祭祀的金杯，在里面注满了酒液。

“别那么粗鲁。”他走到正在交媾的Mike和Eduardo身边，啧啧称奇地看着弟弟狰狞的巨物进出着那个被可怜兮兮地开了苞的小洞。那两片窄小的阴唇被干得外翻，带出里面残破的薄膜洇出的鲜血。

“给你们来点润滑。”Lex倾倒过金杯，红宝石似的酒液全数落在Eduardo的阴户上，随着Mike的抽插，被捅入那具迷人的身体里。

然而酒液流淌过Eduardo被粗暴动作而导致破损的内壁，却让他疼得彻底昏厥了过去。但是下一秒，他又被Mike激烈的顶撞操醒，眼泪和汗水把蒙着眼睛的纱布浸得湿透。

Lex伸出手，捻弄着Eduardo胸前的红樱。这两颗小果实色泽鲜艳，比寻常男人的大上一倍，乳晕的范围也更大。

Lex拉扯着那两颗小东西，很快，它们就在Lex的手指下变得肿大深红。

“你会怀孕吗？”Lex用求知若渴的口气询问Eduardo，“这里的每一个人都会强奸你，不顾你的意愿把鸡巴插到你下面的小嘴里，甚至是两个人一起干你，把又浓又臭的精液灌满你的子宫。告诉我，你会怀孕吗？我的士兵里，会有人有这个荣幸当你肚子里胚胎的爸爸吗？”

Eduardo说不出话；他被干得上下摇晃，脊背一下下嗑在圣坛坚硬的石面上。Mike尤嫌不尽兴，他干脆把Eduardo抱起来，拉扯着Eduardo无力的双腿把它们盘到自己的腰上，自下而上的狠狠干他。Eduardo只有一点臀尖坐在圣坛的边缘，下体被Mike冲撞得啪啪作响，很快就红了一片。

Mike的双手在Eduardo的身体上游走着，膜拜似的抚摸他的每一寸肌肤，唇齿更是在Eduardo雪白的胸口来回流连，含住Eduardo的乳头死命吸吮。

“我想喝你的奶，”Mike喃喃地说，“怀一个我的孩子吧，陛下，把他生下来，我会爱他的。”

Eduardo疼得拼命仰头想向后逃离，但又被Mike禁锢在怀中动弹不得。他抬起天鹅一样的脖颈，向后弯折出几乎折断的弧度，流不完的眼泪把鬓角都湿润了。

“我会杀了你，”Eduardo颤抖着说，“杀了你们每一个人。”

Mike充耳不闻。他在Eduardo身体里舒爽地操了几十下，而后在Eduardo的花径深处死死地插进去。

子宫被打开的痛苦让Eduardo不由自主发出哀鸣，而后他又紧紧地咬住自己的牙齿，不愿意再泄露一点声音。

Mike停下来自己暴风骤雨似的蛮干，他的动作松弛下来，硬邦邦的阴茎在Eduardo湿软的子宫里小幅度地挺动着。他扳着Eduardo的脸颊，不顾Eduardo的拒绝，细致地亲吻小皇帝的鼻尖和嘴角。

“我真的爱你，陛下。”Mike像骑士宣誓那样说道，痛快地射在了Eduardo的子宫里。

Mike紧紧地拥抱了Eduardo好一会，才恋恋不舍地松开他。Lex坐在王座上，兴致勃勃地看完了全程。在他的弟弟把阴茎从那朵染血的花蕊中拔出来后，Lex勾勾手指，叫过自己的另一个心腹。

“轮到你了，James。”Lex宽宏大量地说，“去操这个小公主吧。”

这个名叫James的将领早就硬着老二，饥渴地盯着Mike强奸Eduardo好一会了。这时候，他得了自己主人的恩准，亢奋地走上前，来到Mike为他让出的位置，对准Eduardo被干成一个小洞的肉穴，急不可耐地捅了进去。

这个James的体型足足比Mike大了一倍，胯下的那根东西完全挺立着，直有小孩子的胳膊那么粗。他毫不客气，就这样直接插到Eduardo腿间，几乎只一下就捅到了小皇帝刚被射满的子宫里。

Eduardo支撑不住自己的身体，向后倒在圣坛上。James已经好几个月没碰过女人了，Eduardo刚刚破了处女的阴穴对这个好色之徒而言简直是天堂。

“操，真紧，真他妈会吸。”James爽得一阵喟叹，大力耸动起自己的胯部，“我操过的雏妓都没公主你这么紧……你真是个天生的婊子，就该做我们的军妓。”

Eduardo麻木地听着这些侮辱他的淫词秽语，James把他的双腿曲折起来压到胸前，蓄着络腮胡的嘴唇在Eduardo身上到处乱拱。

“你身上真香，真白，小公主，”他色眯眯地嘬着Eduardo的乳头，用牙齿把它们叼起来吮吸，手掌推挤着Eduardo的乳肉，曲起指头弹着Eduardo嫣红的乳尖，“比女人的奶子都有劲……”

James像个公牛一样，勤勤恳恳地在Eduardo身体里耕耘。他太持久了，Lex的好几个手下发出了不满的嘘声。为了让自己快点射出来，James的挺动更加快速，睾丸啪啪地拍在Eduardo的屁股上。他的两只手揉捏着Eduardo圆翘的屁股，让那两团软肉在自己的指间荡起臀波。Eduardo的阴穴里灌满了液体，被他大力的抽插搅得咕叽作响。

他也在Eduardo子宫里射了一泡浓精。然后，James的奖励结束了。

Lex继续论功行赏。接下来的两个人没有那么功勋卓著，所以Lex让这两位将军上去一起操Eduardo。

Eduardo被几只手翻过来，背朝上跪趴在圣坛上。他的手还被反剪在背后，持续两场粗暴的强奸让他全身的骨骼都像被打碎一样疼痛，根本无法支撑自己的身体，整个上身都趴在了圣坛上，那两个正要享用他的将军摆弄着他，让Eduardo双腿大开地跪着，全然露出自己被糟践得不堪的下体。其中一个人立刻就插入了他，而另一个人则先向Eduardo的后穴伸了两根手指，潦草地给小皇帝扩张以后，才加入这场奸淫。

第四波的三个人蠢蠢欲动。Mike取来一个特制的道具，他撬开Eduardo紧紧咬着的齿关，把那个口枷塞到Eduardo嘴里，迅速地在小皇帝的脑后打上结。

口枷正中是一个中空的圆形铁环，它撑开Eduardo的口腔，让他无法再合上嘴巴。拜它所赐，Eduardo的嘴里立刻被塞进了一根腥臭的鸡巴，那股尿液混合精液的骚味，让喜洁的小皇帝难受地干呕。可是正插着他嘴的男人不管不顾，他扯着Eduardo的头发，在这娇嫩的口腔里开始了冲刺。

另外两个人也不甘落后，连忙用自己的阴茎堵住了Eduardo的另外两个小洞，在Eduardo身体内角力似的比赛着，看谁能操得最久。

人群在不知不觉中已经围成了一圈，他们像饥饿的鬣狗一样，每一双冒着绿光的眼睛都在盯着圣坛上的祭品，揉捏着自己胀痛的阴茎，等待着时机在Eduardo的身体里射上一炮。

Lex坐在王座上，不露痕迹地换了个坐姿。他看着Eduardo被轮奸的画面，胯下也有些发硬了。

Eduardo即使处在这样的境地，仍圣洁得好似一个天使。他跪在圣坛上，优美的背部拱成一道桥，蝴蝶骨漂亮地支棱着，好像下一秒，就会有一双洁白的羽翼刺破他背上的血肉，在空中延展起来，带着他飞离这处人间的炼狱。

Lex很喜欢自己看到的这一幕。他知道Eduardo飞不起来——这个可怜的小皇帝已经无法摆脱Lex为他设定的悲惨命运了。Lex没有去碰Eduardo，是因为他只需要看着这尊天使在自己的眼前破碎沉沦，就能感到难以言喻的满足。这种心理上的巨大快感，甚至能凌驾在肉欲的享乐之上。

毕竟Lex最喜欢做的事情，就是把美丽的东西打碎，再把这些金子似的碎片沉到翻滚着浊臭泥浆的沼泽里，让人再也无法打捞上来。

第五轮之后，Lex懒得再排位了。他拍了拍手，示意所有人可以一起上了。

Eduardo像条被发情的公狗们围住的母狗一样，被迫用自己的三个洞接纳了男人们的阴茎。他浑浑噩噩，已经分辨不出自己被干了多久。他的两个小洞不知被轮流塞过多少根鸡巴，一开始的火辣痛感结束后，就只剩下被撑开后的酸胀的麻木。他的小腹鼓鼓的，像个即将足月临盆的孕妇那样翘得老高，被男人们的精液灌得快要撑破了。

那些人在他的鲜血里抽插着，肆无忌惮地用最低俗不堪的词语辱骂他，在他身上淋满精液和尿液，甚至还说要把他拖出去，犒赏那些在战争中出力的战马。

这场可怕的、漫长的轮奸似乎永无止境，直到天亮都没有结束。教堂里的不少蜡烛都燃尽了，在浑浊的蜡油上跳跃着最后的几点火星。曾经代表帝国辉煌的建筑彻底暗淡下来，在初升的朝阳里彻底失去了生气。

十字架上仍绑缚着受难的基督，他脸上带着悲天悯人的超然与哀痛，默默无语地注视着这一夜里圣坛上发生的一切。教堂高高的穹顶上装饰着巨幅的顶画，绘着末日审判来临的图景：信徒们随着圣子的指引进入天堂，不洁的灵魂堕入地狱，将在烈火与鞭笞中，承受永生永世的煎熬。

*

傍晚时分，Eduardo被抬进了监牢。他昏迷不醒，两个士兵架着他的双臂，像拖着一条死狗似的拖曳着帝国曾经的主人。

Eduardo已经被清洗过了。那些粘连着鲜血与精液的痕迹曾经一直从他的下身流到脚踝，但是现在，他已经被从内到外处理干净了。至于那些为他清洁的士兵在水池中轮暴了他，那就是另一回事了。

Lex优雅地走进一间宽敞的牢房。这里囚禁着大约二十个犯人，每一个都被手铐和脚镣限制了活动。

Eduardo的四肢上也被带上了同样的镣铐。Lex带来的士兵遵照他的授意，把虚脱的Eduardo扔在地上，用一桶加了盐的冷水把他泼醒。

Lex蹲在Eduardo面前，他揪住Eduardo的头发，让小皇帝直视自己。Eduardo的眼睛起初还有些涣散，但当看清面前的人后，那里马上又凝聚起仇恨的火焰。

“很好，”Lex笑着说，“仇恨总能让人保持求生欲。”

他拽着Eduardo的头发，让他的视线扫过这间牢房里的每一个人。

“你认识他们吗？”他问小皇帝，“这里有被你的大哥亲自授勋的骑士，也有被你二哥的妙手仁心治愈过的百姓，还有曾经在你的宫殿里为你烧火的奴隶。他们都是Saverin家最忠心的臣民，你觉不觉得他们该受到些奖励？”

Eduardo不愿开口和Lex说话。Lex恍然大悟，轻轻拍了拍自己的脑袋。

“哦，我忘记了。”他笑着说，“你已经国破家亡了，什么赏赐都拿不出来了。”

Lex一边说着，一边用手指轻轻捻了捻Eduardo的一侧乳头。那里早被人玩吮得破皮了，刚才还又沾了盐水，被Lex一碰，Eduardo就疼得忍不住皱起眉头。

“可是你还是有东西可以留给他们的。你还有你自己呀，小公主。”Lex笑吟吟地说。他从士兵手中取过一个铁制的项圈，把它扣在Eduardo纤细的脖颈上。项圈连接着一根手指粗的铁链，被锁在墙上的一处倒钩上。

“你就是对他们的忠诚最好的奖励。”

Lex一边说着，一边当着所有人的面，不顾Eduardo微弱的挣扎，把Eduardo抱在怀里，掰开了小皇帝想要并拢的双腿，把他畸形却美丽的下体展示给每一个人。

“这里的每一个囚犯都吃下了药性最猛的壮阳药。”Lex一边说着，一边给瘫坐在地上的Eduardo绑上蒙眼的黑布，甚至还亲了亲他，“他们会好好地服侍你、对你效忠的，小陛下。”

Lex低低地笑起来。

“我过几天再来看你。”他说道，把Eduardo一个人留在了这个地方。

*

三天之后，Lex让人打开了牢房的大门。那股浓烈骚臭的气味逸散出来，昭然若揭着过去的三天时间里，这处小小的方寸之地有过怎样的淫乱不堪。

Eduardo跪在牢房正中的地上。他的嘴巴里含着一个男人的阴茎，整张脸几乎全数埋入身前的男人胯下乱糟糟的耻毛中，身体时不时因为窒息而应激性地痉挛一下。那个一看就出身下等的男人一边操着他的嘴，还一边伸着脚，用自己肮脏污秽的大脚趾在Eduardo的女穴里抽插，在Eduardo带给他的深喉里爽得不停抽气，嘴里还不干不净地辱骂着Eduardo是个下贱的母狗。

Eduardo身后跪着一个脸上打了烙印的叙利亚黑奴。他体态魁梧，现下正趴在Eduardo背上，吭哧吭哧地卖力操他，足有四指粗的紫黑色阴茎带着淫糜的水声，啾啾地在Eduardo屁股里进出着。

Lex注意到，墙边的角落里还有三四具尸体，他认出那是战场上曾与他交过手的Saverin属下的将军；他们大概是不愿意加入奸淫Eduardo的行列，却又无法阻止其他人的兽行，被群殴致死或是干脆自杀谢罪了。

Lex遗憾地摇了摇头。

他让人拉开那两个还在强奸Eduardo的男人。Eduardo狼狈极了，他跪坐在地上，不停地轻声咳嗽。他下面的两个洞都被彻底撑开了，一刻不停地淅淅沥沥流着可疑的液体，全身上下从嘴角到脚趾，没有一处地方不是饱蘸了精液。

Lex一只手扶住Eduardo摇摇欲坠的肩膀，另一只手扯下Eduardo脸上的黑布。

Eduardo曾经光华夺目、像是上好琥珀似的棕色眼睛现在涣散着，怎样都无法聚焦在面前的人身上。

Lex感觉自己的心脏好像被什么看不见的东西轻轻扯了一下，竟然微妙地疼痛起来。

他在Eduardo耳边打了个响指，Eduardo微不可查地侧了侧脑袋——他听得见声音，但是眼珠却没有动。

Lex舔了舔自己的嘴唇，突然间变得冰凉的手指碰了碰Eduardo还在不停落下泪水的眼眶。

“你看不见了。”Lex低声说。

Eduardo没有回应他。他只是闭上眼睛，像是深秋时分树枝上的最后片叶子那样，终于在寒风中耗尽了最后的生命力，无力地栽倒在了Lex怀里。

Lex拥住他。他解下自己的披风，细致地包裹住Eduardo残破不堪的身体，把Eduardo横抱起来，离开了这间牢房。


	2. Chapter 2

“猜猜现在正在操你的是谁？”Lex问道。自从Eduardo看不见之后，他总是热衷于玩这样的游戏。

Eduardo没有答话，只是咬着嘴唇喘息。他张着腿，坐在一个叙利亚黑奴的胯上。年轻力壮的黑人青年两只宽大的手掌把着他精瘦的腰身，像是摆弄一个娃娃似的上下颠动他。黑奴天赋异禀的紫红色阴茎在Eduardo身体里抽插着，足有孩童手臂粗细的性器把Eduardo身下的小嘴完全撑开，粉色的嫩肉被干得外翻，穴口还挂着可怜兮兮的白浊。

Eduardo连话都说不出来，被操得像条狗一样微微吐着舌头。黑奴在性交中好像永动一般不知疲倦，Eduardo被他干得昏迷过去一会儿，才在新的一轮抽插中迟钝地睁开眼睛。他失去焦距的棕色眼睛无神地涣散着，视野里是一片完全的黑色。他的小腹病态地隆起着，好像有了三四个月的妊娠。可事实上，那鼓起来的皮肤下并没有胚胎，只是灌满了黑奴射给他的精液。

Lex坐在曾经属于Eduardo的王座上，一边吃着扶手上的金盘中盛着的葡萄，一边居高临下看着这一切。Eduardo奶油色的细腻躯体像条被阴茎钉在了黑奴身上的银鱼，正在交媾的两人截然不同的肤色和体型给旁观者造成了巨大的视觉冲击。

Eduardo难受地仰起头。他感觉自己要被操死了，黑奴的那根阴茎就在他肚腹中搅动，让他错觉它下一秒就会顶破自己的皮肤。在这场漫长的奸淫里，他已经完全感觉不到任何生理上的欢愉，只剩下难捱的、漫无止境的痛苦。

他的阴茎软软地垂在腿间，一点硬起来的征兆都没有：在不久之前被插到失禁以后，Eduardo已经什么都射不出来了。

包裹着他女穴的两片肉唇也萎靡地屈卷着，像是缺水了的树叶。

可是Eduardo知道，Lex在看着他。尽管他已经失去了视觉，但他仍然能感到，那双冰冷的蓝色眼睛黏着在他身上，像是吐着信子的毒蛇在他皮肤上一寸寸地游走，如跗骨之蛆一般，令Eduardo恶寒得浑身颤栗。

为了不向Lex求饶，Eduardo只能咬牙硬撑着，靠强大的意志力支撑自己摇摇欲坠的身体。晶莹的汗液从他的额角滑下，沿着下巴滴落进凹陷的锁骨。

Lex的视线追逐着那滴汗珠，在Eduardo肌肤上流连。他口干舌燥，葡萄丰沛的汁水已经难以缓解他从身体内部涌上来的焦渴。

Lex把金盘扔到地上，圆盈盈的绿色葡萄像是被剪断的珠串那样滚落一地。他走到在地毯上纠缠的两个人面前，用手指扭过Eduardo的下巴。

Eduardo下意识想偏过脸，Lex又用了点力气，紧紧捏住昔日的小皇帝的下颌。

“在操你的是给我刷马的黑奴，”Lex轻声细语地吐出残忍的语句，“我要上马的时候，他还需要跪下来，匍匐在地，让我踩着他的背。”

“我花了五枚铜板就买下了他。可是我不喜欢知道太多秘密的人，于是我割掉了他的舌头。”Lex说。

“你们都是我最卑贱的奴隶，一个是瞎子，一个是哑巴。你说，你们是不是天生一对？”Lex用手指拭去Eduardo眼角的泪珠，把它放在指尖尝了尝——有咸涩的苦味。

“不过我觉得我说错了。”Lex笑着说，“我的奴隶里，最下贱的只有你一个。”

黑奴得了Lex的吩咐，从Eduardo身体里退出来，恭敬地对新皇行礼后，硬着老二离开了。Eduardo瘫在地毯上，像块被使用过度的破布，浑身上下都带着男人精液的气味。

Lex伸出自己穿着精致皮靴的脚，踩在Eduardo毫无反应的阴茎上。

Eduardo疼得叫了一声，脸色立刻变得惨白。他哆嗦着侧过身体，把自己蜷缩成自我保护的姿态。

Lex用靴尖蹭进Eduardo的股缝，不轻不重地在那团软肉上踩踏着。

“婊子，”新皇轻蔑地说，眼睛里却灼烧着可怕的渴望，“公用的母狗。”

Eduardo没回答他；他也顾不上回答了。他不舒服地厉害，整个人都脱力似的昏沉着，灵魂已经有一大半游离在躯壳之外。

Lex不满意Eduardo的无动于衷。他蹲下来，用手扯住Eduardo的头发，逼迫他抬起头。

那双棕色的眼睛没有焦点，瞳孔里也没有一点光亮。Lex用手指在Eduardo面前晃了晃——没有反应。

Lex烦躁地“啧”了一声。他松开手，Eduardo整个人都软绵绵地滑倒在地毯上，长长的睫毛像是停留在花瓣上的蝴蝶翅膀那样微弱地抖动了两下，就彻底闭上了眼睛。

新皇在大厅里焦躁地踱步。他下身硬得厉害，阴茎鼓鼓地跳动着，急需纾解欲望。

“来人！”他喊道。

负责宫廷的内官很快跑进来，抄着手站在一边。

Lex指了指地上躺着的、了无生气的Eduardo。

“把他带下去洗干净，但是不许碰不该碰的地方，知道吗？”他阴森森地说道。

内官唯唯诺诺地点头，走上前查看Eduardo。奴隶侧躺在地毯上，双手捂着自己的小腹，额头上冷汗淋漓。他躺在一堆糟糕而且难闻的体液上，让人无从下手。

内官握住Eduardo的脚踝，想把他拖到殿门边，再叫人进来抬他。

可是他才挪动了一点点，半昏迷的Eduardo就难忍地发出呻吟。他还沉浸在自己正在被强暴的幻觉残留里，在内官的手下小幅度地挣扎。

“你干什么！”Lex怒道。

内官吓得松开了手，跪在一旁的地上，身体筛糠似的发抖。新皇脾气古怪而又阴晴不定，在登基之后的短短几天里已经杀了好几个奴隶，宫廷内人心惶惶，每个人都害怕自己会是下一个刀下亡魂。

Lex重新走到Eduardo身边，弯腰抄起对方的膝弯，把人整个横抱了起来。属于第三个男人的精液从Eduardo身体里流出来，滴落在Lex手腕上，让新皇恶心地直皱眉头，却不愿意松开手。

他抱着Eduardo，把人向上托了托。Eduardo起初并不瘦弱，但是此刻，他无知无觉地蜷在Lex怀里，却又毫无重量，轻飘飘得像是一张白纸。

Lex把Eduardo的脑袋压在自己的胸口，用另一只手拢住他的耳朵，蓝眼睛重新变得阴鸷。

“刚才出去的那个黑奴，”新皇说，“给我砍了他的脑袋。”

*

等到Lex把清理干净的Eduardo放在暗牢里的草席上的时候，还未苏醒的Eduardo轻轻拽住Lex的手指，呢喃了一个名字。

新皇心神一荡；因为他听到，Eduardo说的是“Lex”。

可是等他凝神细听之后，却又开始怒火中烧：因为Eduardo魂牵梦萦的名字，其实是“Alex”——他那战死沙场的哥哥。

Lex沉下脸，仅有的一点柔情也完全褪去。他一言不发地站起身，走出了这座囚禁奴隶的牢房。

Eduardo不知道自己昏过去多久——因为睡着抑或是醒着，对他而言没有任何分别。在经历了巨大而可怕的苦难之后，上帝出于怜悯，剥夺了他的视觉，让他不至于看到自己身上发生的罪孽。

他是在一种奇怪的感觉中醒过来的。有什么湿漉漉的、滑滑的东西在舔着他的脸，还伴随着呼哧呼哧的喘气声。

Eduardo惊惧地伸手摸索，触碰到毛茸茸的尖耳朵。

狼？还是狗？他想。

是Lex终于厌倦了玩弄折辱他的游戏，把失明的他丢到野外，让毫无反抗之力的他成为野兽的盘中餐？

“你醒了。”坐在旁边的Lex冷淡地开口。

Eduardo下意识地朝着声音响起的地方看过去。他什么都看不见，但Lex却看见了他那双鹿似的总是带着柔软而脆弱神情的眼睛。

“Barry是我最好的猎犬。”Lex平铺直叙地说。他走到一人一狗身边，伸手抚摸猎犬油光水滑的背部皮毛，“它今年五岁了，正当壮年。我的内官告诉我说，Barry搞大了附近所有庄园的母狗的肚子。你说，它是不是很威猛？”

“……你想干什么？”Eduardo出声问道。他声音沙哑，而且还在发抖。

“为它解决性欲。”Lex干脆地说，“毕竟你才是这里最好的母狗，不是吗？”

“NO!”Eduardo睁大眼睛。他没有视力，但是急剧收缩的瞳孔还是能反映出他此刻的惊恐。

“你好像没有说‘不’的资格。”Lex漫不经心地说。他拽过早就准备好的麻绳，一圈圈缠绕在Eduardo想要挣扎的双手手腕上。

“求求你……不，放开我……放过我Lex！”Eduardo崩溃地扭动着，大颗大颗的眼泪从已经是一潭死水的眼睛中滚落下来，整个人都在破败的草席上疯狂地挣动。

“我喜欢你现在的反应。”Lex笑着说，“你终于知道要求我了是吗？”

他的声音低沉下去：“可惜你知道得太晚了。”

“你无耻！”Eduardo嘶吼道，“你有种就杀了我！”

Lex拽住他，用两只手分开Eduardo的脚踝，把他赤裸的双腿分得大开，用绳子一圈圈缠绕上去，把他捆成双腿大张的淫荡姿势，像一只无力动弹的螃蟹。

Eduardo已经有好几顿没有吃过正经东西了；他的体力衰退得厉害，根本无力招架Lex的举动。他的反抗渐渐微弱下去，只剩下胸膛还在起伏，湿透的睫毛下滚出没完没了的泪水。

“猜猜Barry能不能找到该插你身上哪个洞？”Lex说，“如果它没找到。我就大发慈悲放了你。”

Eduardo咬着嘴唇，鲜红的血线从他嘴角流下来。

“杀了我。”他说道。

“一条母狗不配和我谈条件。”Lex冷冷地说道。他蹲下来，解开了猎犬脖子上的皮套。

“去吧，”他说，“乖孩子，去。”

那条猎犬摇了两下尾巴，就准确地扑向了自己的猎物。听到气流声的Eduardo尖叫一声，整个人惊恐地向后挪动，想要躲避开扑过来的猎犬。可是与生俱来的狩猎本能让猎犬更快一步；它扑在Eduardo身上，爪子搭上Eduardo的胸脯，热热的鼻尖在Eduardo脖子上拱来拱去。

“停下来！停下来Lex！”Eduardo疯狂地挣扎着，在自己的敌人面前毫无形象地央求。猎犬已经半直立起来，属于兽类的长毛的生殖器在他下腹磨蹭。那种可怕的触感，让Eduardo感觉自己的每一根汗毛都立了起来。

Lex置若罔闻。

Eduardo哽咽起来——猎犬的那根东西滑进了他的阴道，正在这处娇嫩的人类肉穴里兴奋地探索着。

那根东西其实不大；与这几天里Eduardo被迫用身体尝过的各种阴茎比起来，简直不能再小，而且又细又短。可是它上面却密布着短短的、硬邦邦的毛发，在Eduardo最柔嫩的器官里摩擦，那种刺痛而且麻痒的感觉，让Eduardo根本停不下自己的泪水。

猎犬兴奋地吐着舌头，完全直立起来，前肢压着Eduardo的胸口，飞快地摆动起自己的腰，好像Eduardo真的只是一条供它在发情期泄欲的母狗。它的生殖器上带着倒刺，每一次进出都能刮过Eduardo的肉壁，所以每一下撞击对于Eduardo而言都成了酷刑；他两眼发黑，疼得腿根打颤，没过一会儿，就有一条细细的血流从他的双腿之间流了出来。

血液在抽插的过程中被重新带回体内，黏连在伤口上，又进一步加剧了疼痛。Eduardo一开始还能挣扎，但是没过多久，只能像具尸体一样瘫在草席上，任由身上的猎犬对自己为所欲为。

察觉到猎犬耸动的频率慢下来以后，Eduardo忍不住哭起来。

“Lex，拉开它……”他哀求道，“它要射了……”

Lex舔了舔嘴唇。

“那就让它射给你。母狗不是怀孕四个月就能生崽吗？等四个月之后，你就能生一窝小狗崽了。”他说。

Eduardo痛苦地摇头，腿根一阵痉挛。猎犬带着倒刺的生殖器勾住他的内壁，锁住身下的“母狗”，开始在Eduardo体内射精。

Eduardo浑浑噩噩，因为流了太多眼泪而神情麻木。他浑身发抖，连Lex拉开了他身上的猎犬都没有察觉。

还未尽兴的猎犬凶狠地叫着，还想挣脱束缚。Lex叫人进来把猎犬带下去处理掉，转身俯视Eduardo。

Eduardo就像是沉入了梦魇一样，还在咬着嘴唇哭泣。Lex成功了——他从内而外，彻底打碎了Eduardo的自尊，让秉性坚韧的小王子彻底沦落进了深不见底的绝望。

*

当晚，Lex在宫廷的酒宴上，心不在焉地指了一名舞女来侍寝。舞女受宠若惊，跪在Lex的王座边。她戴着红色的面纱，只露出一双眉目，昳丽的棕色眼睛在烛火下波光流转。

Lex当晚操了她。

新皇并不是很有兴致，动作也十分粗鲁，毫无温柔可言。他用手捂着舞女的嘴唇，不让她出声，也不让她脱衣服，只是直勾勾地看着那双眼睛。他没射在这具温香软玉的身体里，而是在最后关头喘息着退出来，射在了床单上，又俯身去亲吻舞女含着眼泪的棕色眼睛。

“……Dudu。”他着魔似的低声呢喃。


	3. Chapter 3

Lex第一次遇到Eduardo的时候，漂亮的小王子递给他一块透明的琥珀色糖果。但是Eduardo的眼睛，却比他手中的糖果更加甜蜜剔透。

“送给你。”他软软地说，声音柔糯极了。

Lex有些无措地在脏兮兮的裤子上蹭了蹭自己糟污的手指，才小心翼翼去碰Eduardo细腻的肌肤。

小王子对他露出一个真心实意的笑容。

“你愿意和我一起玩吗？”他问道，声音里满是渴望，“哥哥不许我出门，也不许我和别人玩……我是偷跑出来的。”

“当然！”Lex忙不迭地点头。他用一只手握住糖果，另一只手则去拉Eduardo的手。

然而两个人的手还没触碰到一起，就被人分开了。

Eduardo的哥哥赶过来，把小王子抱到自己怀里，一边责怪弟弟乱跑，一边嫌恶地瞥了还站在地上的Lex一眼。

“Dudu不许和这样的人一起玩。”Alex说着，用拇指揩拭掉弟弟脸上小小的一块灰迹，“他太脏了。你看看，把你也弄得这么脏。”

小王子窝在哥哥怀里，似懂非懂地点头。他用两只手搂着哥哥的脖子，居高临下地看着Lex。

“哥哥不许我和你玩，那我走啦。”他对Lex说。

Eduardo被大王子和侍卫们众星捧月地带走了。Lex站在原地，糖果在手心里因为体温被焐化了，染上了脏污的糖浆不再清透，粘腻地溢出他的指缝。

Lex把脏了的糖果扔在地上。

*

现在，Lex坐在曾经属于Eduardo的王座上，观看阶下淫乱的演出。

大厅里被圈出一块空地，四周并排围着数条手臂粗细的铁链。失明的Eduardo被扔进场地里，就像一只被猎人包围的惊慌失措的鹿。他跌跌撞撞地站起来，伸出手抚摸四周的铁链，想搞清楚自己现在在什么地方。

还没等他摸索明白，就有人从他身后凑近了Eduardo。高大粗鲁的奴隶从后面抱住Eduardo纤细的腰，直接动手撕掉了Eduardo身上的衣服。他粗糙的手掌贪婪地抚摸Eduardo的胸乳，连日里的轮暴让Eduardo的乳头有了明显的变化:小小的乳粒变大了整整一倍，乳晕的范围更大也更加深红，曾经平坦的胸脯挺立起来，手感变得饱满，像一对刚刚出巢的乳鸽。

不论Eduardo有多么抗拒，他的身体都发生了显而易见的变化，被日复一日的性爱催生得更加成熟且丰满，像是枝头上成熟过头、即将腐烂的果实，散发着堕落的肉欲气味。

“别碰我！”Eduardo挣扎着，用手指抓住铁链，想要借此逃开奴隶的拖拽。

但他的手指还是被奴隶一根一根掰开——被另一个奴隶。

两个奴隶同心协力，把挣扎踢打的Eduardo拖到了场地中央。那里还等待着更多奴隶:他们都来自斗兽场，浑身带着鲜血与尘土的气味。常年与野兽搏斗的经验让他们身强体健；他们的对手都是狮子和老虎这样的猛兽，Eduardo这样细皮嫩肉的小王子在他们手下，简直像只毫无反抗之力的小白兔。

Eduardo被无数双手臂拖拽到人群中央，所有的反抗都被轻而易举地化解。他的手腕和双腿都被不同的人抓住，单薄的长袍被撕扯成碎片，赤裸的、遍布爱欲痕迹的身体被打开成最为羞耻的姿势，下身的秘密毫无遮掩地暴露在每个低贱的奴隶面前。

“放开我……放开我！”Eduardo仍然在叫喊着。但是很快，他的头发就被人拽住，张开的嘴巴里被塞进了一根腥臭的阴茎。

Eduardo发出难受的干呕声。他这几天里都没吃太多东西，肚子里总是灌饱了精液，男性的腥膻气味带给他持续不断的呕吐感，然而他因此痉挛的喉咙，对于男人的鸡巴而言却是绝妙的享受；奴隶粗鲁地操着他的嘴，还有更多阴茎在他的口腔、下体和屁股外戳刺，蠢蠢欲动想要占有这具身体。

Lex得意地看着这秽乱的一幕，嘴角挂着残忍的微笑。他的心里满是报复的快意，简直想要仰天大笑。

Eduardo高贵的兄长曾经指责Lex不配和自己的弟弟站在一起；但看看现在，更脏的那个明明是Eduardo。

而且，当年的Lex还能从地狱的深渊中爬回人界；可是现在的Eduardo，却永无翻身之日了。

被奴隶包围的Eduardo从被塞满的唇舌间泄出模糊的呻吟。他躺在无数双手臂上，修长的双腿被人拉扯着分得大开，露出最下方淫靡的景色。一个奴隶看得吞咽口水，毫不犹豫地往紧闭的花瓣之间插入了一个指节。

在经历过无数次强奸之后，Eduardo的雌穴已经被充分开拓了。那里总是湿润微张的，深红色的花瓣间含着一小口春水，被插入时就会滋出蜜液来，打湿男人们的阴茎或是手指。

奴隶们都为这具肉体的淫荡而惊异，属于不同的人的手指争先恐后插到Eduardo下身的两个洞中，前前后后地抽插了起来，丰沛的淫水被搅动得噗噗作响，淅淅沥沥地从奴隶们抽插的手指间带了出来，被无数双不同的手掌涂抹在Eduardo的屁股和大腿上。

Eduardo呜咽着，他嘴里含着一根巨屌，因而一句话都说不出来。数不清的手掌托举着他，把他翻转过来，摆成背面朝上的姿势。抵在他喉咙里的阴茎因此在他嘴里转了一圈，痛苦的深喉激出Eduardo扑簌簌的眼泪，他被人抓着头发，小巧的脑袋被更深地按向奴隶腥臭的腿间。

奴隶们拉扯着他，把自己的阴茎塞到他手里，用青筋毕露的阴茎操着Eduardo柔嫩的手心。他的臀缝被人掰开，数根阴茎对准他的两个洞口，每一根都在跃跃欲试，大有所有人都要一起上的势头。

Eduardo害怕了。他浑身发抖，娇嫩的乳尖被奴隶们粗糙的手指揉搓得肿痛，饱满挺翘的臀部上不知道被人扇了几巴掌，雪白的臀波都被虐待到通红。他摇着头，想吐出嘴里的阴茎求救，可是那个奴隶凶狠地按住他，把他死死压在自己的胯下。

Eduardo的鼻尖埋在奴隶下身蓬乱的耻毛里，近距离的男性气味让他想要呕吐的欲望更加强烈，然而在数个奴隶的围捕中，他毫无反抗之力，连自主呼吸都做不到。他像个毫无尊严的玩偶，由着最卑贱的奴隶们随意摆动，连自主呼吸的权利都不配拥有——在强烈的窒息感和呕吐感中，Eduardo挣扎挥舞的手臂被重新按下去，他浑身痉挛，混沌的意识带给他一种可怕的下坠感，在濒死的痛苦体验中，Eduardo出于本能的求生欲，被迫吞下了奴隶爆浆在他喉咙深处的精液。

那个奴隶在小王子嘴里射了个尽兴，才不情不愿地抽出自己的大家伙。Eduardo拼命咳嗽着，脸庞因为缺氧涨得通红。他浑浑噩噩，连自己的屁股里已经被两个奴隶用阴茎塞满都没察觉，直到他们开始原始野蛮的律动，才沙哑地叫出声来。

只是他还没发出几下声音，就不得不用嘴巴接纳了第二根阴茎，柔软的唇舌再次被塞得满满当当，双手的手心里也捧满了男人的精液，过量的白浊从他指缝中淌落下来。Eduardo呜咽着，不堪重负的泪水从肿胀的眼皮下滚落，流过脸颊后滴落在奴隶的阴茎上，再被喂到他自己的口中，让他的口腔里满是咸涩的苦味。

Lex高高在上地注视着这一副混乱的地狱图景。Eduardo被包围在人墙的圆心，是这一幕闹剧的主角。奴隶们托着他，用阴茎操他的嘴、手和屁股，每个奴隶的眼神里都燃烧野兽一般的可怕欲望，想要在这个比他们更加可悲的人身上肆意施虐。他们拉扯Eduardo的头发，搜掐他的乳头，掌掴他的屁股，好像小王子不是曾经帝国最尊贵的一份子，而只是用来盛放男人鸡巴的容器，是连最下等的奴隶都可以对他为所欲为的泄欲工具。

Eduardo满脸泪水，从被堵住的唇中漏出呜呜的低叫。一个奴隶对着小王子漂亮的脸蛋打起了手活，浓白的浊液喷了Eduardo一脸，浓稠的精液挂在Eduardo睫毛上，完全遮盖了他的眼泪。他被数个奴隶拉扯着，全身上下的每个洞都被填充得满满当当，身下的两个穴口洞开，艰难地吞吃着奴隶们的大肉棒，在猛烈的操干中被拍得咕咕作响，过量的淫液承载不下，从交合的部位挤出来，滴滴答答落在地板上。两根紫黑色的大家伙一前一后在他的两个洞里角力似的进出，像打桩那样不知疲倦。Eduardo被他们操得瑟缩，他无人照拂的阴茎颤巍巍挺立起来，抖抖索索地在地下尿出几点白液。他的胸口火辣辣地痛着，错觉自己的乳头已经被人扭了下来。

Lex冷眼旁观了许久，这副炼狱一般的淫乱图景让他兴致高昂。他一边欣赏着Eduardo被奴隶们轮奸到意乱神迷的情态，一边挥了挥手。

一个打扮华丽的美少年走上来，乖巧地跪在Lex脚边。

Lex用靴尖抬起少年的下巴，眼睛却始终盯着被奴隶们包围的Eduardo。

“你叫什么名字？”Lex漫不经心地询问少年，自始至终没给他一个视线。

“我叫Lauren，陛下。”少年连忙答到。

Lex慵懒地点了点头。他已经硬得发疼了，于是他抱起Lauren，让他坐在自己的腿上。Lauren已经把自己准备好了，Lex很轻松地进入了他，换来Lauren做作魅惑的呻吟。

Lex搂着少年柳枝似的腰身，猛烈地向上顶动了几十下。少年叫得越来越高，紧窄的肠道贪婪地吸着Lex的阴茎。

“你看到下面了吗？”Lex扭着Lauren的下巴，让他看向阶下。

Lauren心惊胆战地瞥了一眼，又慌乱地收回视线。

Lex在怀里少年的敏感点上狠狠碾磨。

“我问你看见了吗？”他喘着粗气，又问了一遍。

“看……看见了陛下。”少年结结巴巴地回答。他有点害怕，棕色的眼睛里全是堆积的眼泪。

Lex温柔地吻去少年脸上的泪水。

“别怕，”他轻声说，“你不会遭受那样的对待的，那是只有最下贱的奴隶才能享受的待遇。”

Lauren缩在新皇的怀里发抖，但还是谄媚地绞紧屁股，夹着Lex的阴茎，祈求皇帝的恩宠。

“你想不想操他？”Lex问道。

“什么……？”Lauren怔住了。

“我问你想不想操我的奴隶。”Lex耐心地解释了一遍。Lauren张口结舌，根本答不上这个问题。Lex也不计较，他在少年香喷喷的脸颊上亲了一下，让人把Eduardo带上来。

侍卫们费了一番力气，才从疯狂的奴隶中拖出Eduardo。他奄奄一息，整个人都被浇透了精液，被两个侍卫架着手臂拖上台阶，半昏迷着扔在王座之前。

Eduardo微弱着呼吸着，大脑因为做了大多口交而缺氧迟钝，嘴巴里全是奴隶们骚臭的精液气味。他的两条腿被操得合不拢，整个人都趴在地上，连爬起来遮掩自己丑态的力气都没有。

Lex勾着嘴角，看着匍匐在自己王座之下的狼狈的奴隶。

“怎么样？你想不想操他？”Lex掐着Lauren的下巴让他直视自己，阴茎在少年身体里恶意地动了动。

Lauren立刻发出露骨的呻吟。

“啊……陛下，陛下，”他像条蛇那样，在Lex身上痴缠着，“我不想……他太脏了……”

Lex愣了一下，然后愉悦地大笑起来。

“哈哈哈哈！”他像是听到了世界上最好听的笑话，笑得不能自已。

Eduardo太脏了——当年的小王子躺在一堆狼藉里，连动一动手指都做不到。把他拖到Lex面前的侍卫们都一脸嫌恶，好像Eduardo是什么碰一下就会致死的病菌。他无声无息地在倒那里，要不是胸口还有一点因为呼吸带来的起伏，和一具尸体简直没什么两样——或许被扔在乱葬岗的尸体还比他体面一些。

Lex笑够了之后，面色也突然冷了下来。他退出少年的身体，把他推下自己的膝头。

“去操他。”他命令道。

少年惶恐地跪在地上，因为Lex的命令而不敢置信地瞪大了眼睛。

“别让我说第二遍。”Lex冷冷地说道。

少年只得跪着膝行到Eduardo身边。他硬着头皮看了Eduardo被精液浸透的下身一眼，反应过来了Eduardo的与众不同——他眼前的这个奴隶，有着两副生殖器官。

Lauren战战兢兢看了Lex一眼，他咬着牙，跪在Eduardo打开的腿间，扶着自己青涩的粉色性器，进入了Eduardo被奴隶们操得大开的雌穴。

那里被喂了很多精液；Lauren刚一进去，过量的白浊就被挤出来不少。两片肥厚的阴唇包裹住少年柔嫩的阴茎，指引着他进入深处。

Lauren情不自禁，又往Eduardo体内深处顶了顶。他还年轻，没尝过那种熟欲的身体的诱人滋味，因而充满好奇，力道也并不温柔。

Eduardo迷迷糊糊呻吟了一声。Lex心里一荡:Eduardo的这一声，比Lauren刚才的任何呻吟都让他更加兴奋。

他摘下披风，走到少年和Eduardo面前。

“感觉怎么样？”他开口问Lauren。

“很热，很滑……”Lauren有点迷茫，他在流汗，操着Eduardo的动作却毫不含糊，“有很多别人射进去的东西。”

Lex笑了一声。

“撅起屁股来，”他对Lauren说，“我要操你。”

Lauren顺从地塌下腰。他的阴茎还在Eduardo身体里。Lex走过去扶住Lauren的臀瓣，用力操了进去。

Lauren喘了一声。Lex进入地太用力了，他的阴茎也因此在Eduardo阴道里捅得更深。Lex掐着他纤细的腰身，在少年的后穴里用力地抽干起来。

他猛力地向前顶了一下，这次，Eduardo和Lauren都叫出了声。Lex顶到了Lauren的敏感点，Lauren的阴茎也因此更加深入，插进了Eduardo的体内更深处。

Lex用着自己的频率操着Lauren，少年则在他的动作中被迫摆动着，随着Lex的抽插一下下地操着Eduardo。

情动的少年不能自禁，用双手抚摸Eduardo的身体。这具身体久经性事，任何微小的触碰都能引起反应。

“我不要了……求求你……”Eduardo毫无尊严地祈求道。少年的阴茎和他刚刚尝过的那些大家伙比起来简直稚嫩，但还是让被迫承受了过多快感的Eduardo招架不住。

“射给他。”Lex喘息着要求到。他隔着Lauren，注视着Eduardo的脸庞在少年耳边命令。

Lauren呻吟着点头。他接受着Lex暴风骤雨的抽插，同时也用自己的阴茎操干着Eduardo。

在Lex射在少年身体里的同时，Lauren浑身发抖，抱住Eduardo的身体在他胸口上亲吻。他的阴茎一跳一跳，一滴不剩地射在了Eduardo体内。


	4. Chapter 4

Lauren最近成了宫中的红人——原因无他，只因他受了皇帝的宠。来自Lex的宠爱让这个出身底层却靠着美貌爬至高处的男宠日益骄纵，偏偏还无人敢对此置喙：新登上皇位的陛下，脾气出了名的暴戾古怪，常常只是一夜过去，就能让整座宫殿血流成河。因此，没人敢触Lex的霉头，个个都是低声下气，夹紧尾巴小心做人。

Lauren也是如此。即使Lex似乎格外偏宠他，Lauren也总是一样战战兢兢。他深知自己之于lex，不过是只漂亮的鸟儿；狮子会因为鸟儿婉转的啼鸣而懒洋洋地甩着尾巴欣赏，也会在不高兴时张开嘴把鸟儿吞入腹中，让鸟儿尸骨无存。

可即使如此，Lauren仍然贪恋这份虚假的恩荣。他在贫民窟出生，在见不得光的地方长大，全身所学的所有本领都是为了取悦他人，在泥沼中苦苦挣扎至今。现下，旁人终于用仰慕的眼光看他了，这让Lauren倍感扬眉吐气。

今晚，他又应召去陪伴lex了；新皇对他的喜爱人尽皆知，Lauren在一众嫉羡的注视中穿过宫廷，施施然走到lex的王座前。

金发的雄狮在王座上打了个哈欠，漫不经心把Lauren抱到自己的膝头，像是玩弄一只猫咪一样，挠了挠Lauren的下巴。

“你来了，我的小美人。”lex笑着说。

Lauren勉强挤出一个甜美的假笑，眼神却不由自主向王座下投去有些惊慌的一瞥。

台阶下是那个奴隶——Lauren对他记忆尤深。他操过那个奴隶，在lex的要求下。他们三个人共同完成了一场荒淫的性事，Lauren操了那个奴隶前面的洞——那个奴隶有两套生殖系统，Lauren无法不对此感到惊异。而且，那也是Lauren第一次操女人的东西。

现在，那个奴隶正跪在台阶下。Lauren知道他瞎了，但还是无法不去注意奴隶的眼睛——它们和Lauren的一样，是柔暖的棕色。只是现在，那双眼睛里的光亮灭了个彻底，像是椟中蒙尘的宝石。奴隶的脖颈上挂着沉重的铁质项圈，黑色的锁链和绑缚双手的镣铐连接在一起，彻底禁锢了奴隶的自由。

Lauren在进来的时候就已经看到了奴隶。但是他在lex面前不敢表露出一点异常；从小到大的成长经历让Lauren几乎把察言观色的本领修炼成了本能，他像能感知到空气中靠近的危险的小动物那样，敏锐地察觉到lex对这个奴隶的不同。

只有在折磨虐待这个奴隶、高高在上地俯视这个奴隶被人侮辱践踏的场景时，lex的眼睛里才会燃烧起火光。他将残忍对待奴隶为乐，几乎穷尽了所有折磨的手段来辱没这个奴隶。Lauren常常被迫围观lex的恶趣味，总是看得心惊胆战，生怕下一个遭此对待的会是自己。现在，Lauren只是匆匆扫了一眼，就不敢再看了。他不知道lex对这个奴隶有什么深仇大恨，却也没什么兴趣打听；知道的越少，总是越好。

他坐在lex怀里，扭着腰搂住皇帝的脖子。

但是显然，lex的注意力半点没在他身上。皇帝的手敷衍地搂着男宠的腰，视线却全神贯注投注在跪着的奴隶身上。

Lauren不甘心地抿着嘴唇，却还是不敢大胆地吻一吻皇帝的脸颊。他怨毒地顺着lex的视线看向那个奴隶，旁观陛下今晚想在他身上玩什么新花样。

两个个黑奴在皇帝的要求下取来了两个金壶，这是宫中最上等的酒器，壶嘴上还镶嵌着一溜同等大小的红蓝宝石。

奴隶还不知道即将在自己身上发生什么，只是下意识朝着声音响起的方向偏了偏头。Lauren眼尖地注意到奴隶明显的下颌线——看得出来，奴隶消瘦了不少，整个人都疲倦而憔悴，嘴唇上都泛着病态的苍白。

他被黑奴推倒在柔软的长毛地毯上，想要遮掩自己下半身的动作被黑奴粗暴地制止。那只黑色的大手执起精美的酒器，毫不犹豫地将壶嘴送入了奴隶因为饱经抽插而色泽深红的雌蕊中。

奴隶哀鸣了一声，挣扎着用手肘撑起身体，拼命向后挣动，想要摆脱这一酷刑。可是他无力的双腿被另一个黑奴拽住一对脚踝，毫不留情地分得大开。

深红色的美酒从酒壶中被灌进奴隶的雌穴里，奴隶小声呜咽着，被折磨得连一句完整的话都说不出来。他的乳头在前不久被穿上了一对金环，下面还坠着两颗小小的红色宝石，随着他挣扎推拒的动作时不时发出叮当的脆响，红色的宝石宛如凝固的血泪，在灯火下折射出淫靡的碎光。

一壶美酒很快见了底，奴隶的小腹也微微地隆起来，像个新晋的孕妇。但是当黑奴拿起第二壶酒开始灌时，奴隶已经平复的挣扎重新剧烈了起来。

“放开我……”他气息微弱地要求，透明的眼泪从早已经失去神采的瞳孔中滚落下来。

“lex，你有种就杀了我……”奴隶断断续续、语不成调地吐出这句话，几乎拼尽了全身的气力。说完之后，他就重新倒回了地上，只剩下胸腔还在剧烈的起伏。

Lex对奴隶所说的话充耳不闻。他近乎狂热的把目光黏连在奴隶身体上，注视着那个镶嵌了晶莹剔透宝石的酒壶嘴被塞到奴隶下身的小洞里，偶尔从缝隙中流出的猩红酒液蜿蜒在奴隶的腿根，就像是少女被破处时留下的鲜血。

灌完两大壶酒之后，奴隶隆起来的小腹已经十分可观了。他急速的喘着气，被两个黑奴钳制地动弹不得。为了防止刚灌进去的酒液渗出来，黑奴用封酒桶的软木塞塞住了奴隶的下体——现在，奴隶是一个名副其实的盛酒的容器了。

几乎虚脱的奴隶被黑奴从地上抱起来，柔若无骨地坐在身后高大黑奴的怀抱里。他的脖子低垂着，像是蝶翼那样脆弱易折。一个黑奴从背后把阴茎塞进了奴隶的后穴，在奴隶痛苦的喘息中，另一个黑奴从地上站起来，钳住奴隶的下巴，把自己紫黑色的巨大阴茎塞到奴隶张开的嘴巴里，拉扯着奴隶的头发，让奴隶被迫给自己口交。

Lauren看得口干舌燥——奴隶被百般凌辱的情景，既让人不寒而栗，却又让人移不开视线，这地狱般淫荡而堕落的景象，激发了人类本身心灵最深处的恐惧与猎奇心理。而被夹在两个人高马大的黑奴中上刑般接受操干的奴隶，却让人无端想起受难的圣子，在无边的苦痛中默默代替人类承受淫乱的罪过。

Lauren有些羞赧地发现自己起反应了；lex也是一样。皇帝粗鲁地把男宠推下自己的怀抱，命令他跪在自己的腿间。

“给我口出来。”他向Lauren发号施令。

Lauren连忙照做。他小心地帮lex褪下一点裤头，迫不及待地用口腔接纳了皇帝怒张的阴茎。Lex拉扯着Lauren的头发，毫不怜惜地按着Lauren给自己完成一遍遍的深喉。Lauren艰难地吞吐着皇帝硕大的性器，憋出不少生理性的眼泪。他能感觉到lex的阴茎在他口中胀大，也一样能感觉到lex不稳的气息，和他并未停驻在自己身上的视线。

Lex的反应、他的情动，全都来自那个低贱的、能被任何一个黑奴，甚至是猎犬随意玩弄的奴隶，这个认知让Lauren的心里格外不是滋味。但即使如此，他也仍旧在卖力地取悦自己的主人——赋予他恩宠的皇帝。

两个黑奴一前一后地射了出来。奴隶娇嫩的肉穴几乎被身后黑奴那根狰狞的阴茎插爆，黑奴在他身体里的每一下抽送都让他疼得腿根痉挛，却又因为嘴巴里还含着另一根大家伙而发不出一点声音。他的阴茎死气沉沉垂在腿间，全无半点兴奋起来的迹象，只是用因为被多日来的凌辱而被迫操熟的身体麻木地接纳两个黑奴蛮横的抽插。一个黑奴用浓精爆浆了他身后的那张小嘴的同时，另一个黑奴也从奴隶嘴里抽出足有小儿手臂粗的鸡巴，酣畅淋漓地把腥臭的浓精射了奴隶一脸。

Lex微不可闻地叹息了一声。他也射了——Lauren熟练地用唇舌接住了皇帝的精液，一点不剩地把他们吞进腹中，还乖巧地用舌头帮皇帝清理了阴茎上残余的白浊。

可是lex自始至终都没看他一眼。

Lauren忍着不甘的眼泪半转过身，正好看到让他目瞪口呆的一幕：那个跪在奴隶身后、刚刚痛快操完奴隶屁股的黑奴，用双手掰开奴隶颤抖的大腿，暴露出奴隶还塞着软木的雌蕊花心。另一个享受过了奴隶上面那张小嘴的黑奴贪婪地俯下身去，用牙齿叼出雌穴中镶嵌的软木，把肥厚的嘴唇凑上去，痛饮从奴隶身体里流出来的美酒。

奴隶身后的黑奴也不甘落后；他抬起奴隶还在喷精的屁股，又一次把自己的鸡巴塞到了那个已经被操开的软烂的的后穴里。奴隶被禁锢在两个黑奴的怀抱中无助地扭动，像条被人抓住七寸的美女蛇，黑色的锁链在前胸崩得笔直，两颗乳坠上的红宝石追随着他的挣扎疯狂摇晃，散射出无数让人迷乱的光。他的后面在可怜兮兮挨着粗大鸡巴的操，前面却毫无尊严地不停尿出馥郁的美酒，被黑奴一口一口地饮进口中，嘬出饥渴的嘶嘶声响，用自己身体里流出来的、被雌穴捂热的温酒，喂饱贪馋的黑奴的肠胃。

Lauren既惊又怖地遥望着这一团混乱，同时又感到了自己身体里传来的隐秘的兴奋。他僵硬着转回脸，发现lex也一样在盯着那个痛苦的奴隶——而且，皇帝又硬了。

*

当晚，lex没有在男宠的身体里发泄性欲。他兴致缺缺，脑海中关于Eduardo的影像总是挥之不去。

他想起了那块被童年的自己扔到泥土中的糖果；那是Eduardo送给他的，而lex甚至都没有尝了尝那块糖果到底甜不甜。

他有些后悔：自己好像失却了什么珍贵的东西，只能眼睁睁看着宝物摔碎，却再也无法将它拼回了。

Lex一整晚都心神不宁。他怀里抱着温香软玉的漂亮男宠，却总是在光怪陆离的噩梦碎片中看到Eduardo。曾经高傲的小皇帝如今破败不堪，他在lex的梦中哭泣，落下的每一滴泪水都能把lex的心脏熔穿。

在又一个噩梦中醒来后，lex不堪其扰地睁开眼睛。寝宫里的长明灯昼夜不熄，却正好在lex睁眼的瞬间，蜡烛上的火花不祥地跳了跳。皇帝冷着脸，他推开自己臂弯里安睡的男宠，起身穿上狐毛的披风，举着火烛离开寝殿。

Lauren慌忙从床榻上爬起来，一边喊着“陛下你去哪里”，一边忙不迭地穿上衣服，亦步亦趋地跟在lex身后。

他们在夜色中穿过深宫内苑，皇帝始终一言不发。Lauren不敢打扰他，也不敢中途走开，只好硬着头皮跟着lex前进。他还赤着脚，保养得益的双足赤裸着踩在石板上，冰冷刺骨，让Lauren更觉委屈。

他们在举着火把的侍卫的簇拥下，顺着向下盘绕的石阶，走进了深不见底的地牢。阴寒的地牢像是一只沉默地张大嘴的巨兽，把所有送上门的猎物饕餮地吞入腹中。

地牢里昏暗湿冷，空气中弥漫着难以忽视的难闻气息，像是Lauren小时候在街头闻到的腐败尸体散发的臭气。那些关于童年的黑暗记忆反刍上来，Lauren在这种恍惚的恐惧中凑近lex，偷偷捏住了皇帝披风上的一点点衣料。

Lex在一扇沉重的铁门前停下脚步。

“打开。”他不怒自威地命令道。

Lauren躲在lex背后，好奇地探出半个脑袋，想要知道里面关的是何方神圣。

铁门吱呀着一点点打开，不甚新鲜的衰败空气涌出来，Lauren皱着眉头，连忙捂住鼻子。

几个侍卫鱼贯而入，把火把插在墙上。漆黑的牢房里终于有了光亮，Lauren也终于能看清楚被关在这里的囚徒了——那个双性的奴隶躺在角落的柴草席上，在满室的火光中一动不动地闭着眼睛。

怎么又是他。Lauren在心里酸溜溜地想。

“Eduardo，”奴隶的表现显然激怒了皇帝，lex的声音里也带上了显而易见的怒气，“你的主人亲自来看你，你还不起来跪着迎接吗？”

奴隶没有反应，似乎充耳不闻。Lauren突然想起自己在幼年的街头上见过的那些饿殍——今晚，他想起太多童年了。

于是，他轻轻拉了拉lex的衣角。

“陛下，”Lauren抖着声音说，“……他是不是死了？”

Lex的身体颤了一下，Lauren敏感地察觉到皇帝的震惊。他刚要说些什么“把这个死了的奴隶拖出去吧”一类的话，lex已经粗暴地分开面前的几个侍卫，跌跌撞撞地跑到那个奴隶身前，毫不犹疑地跪倒在地，俯身去查看Eduardo的情况。

火光照耀下的奴隶更加憔悴了，曾经的丰满、矜贵与美貌都随着生命力的流逝在他身上被抽干殆尽，现在，奴隶像一朵在寒风的摧残下终于开败了的花。他难看极了，眼窝深陷，肤色惨白，嘴唇上覆盖着干裂的血纹，躺在那里的样子，真的宛如一具等待下葬的尸体。

Lex呆呆地看了不知是死是活的Eduardo好一会儿，才终于敢提起勇气去触摸奴隶的鼻息。地牢里安静极了，所有人都被皇帝失态的反常举动吓坏了，只敢屏息敛气。等到lex把颤抖的手指放上奴隶的鼻尖，感受到那一点若有若无的热气拂过自己的指尖，皇帝才舍得松下一口气，后知后觉地意识到自己居然落了泪，而冰冷的泪水已经滴落在潮湿的石板上了。

然而即使没死，Eduardo的情况显然也不容乐观。他像是昏过去了，就连那双已经瞎了的眼睛都没力气睁开。Lex跪在地上，小心地扶起Eduardo的上半身抱在自己怀里，因失而复得的喜悦而忍不住轻吻奴隶的额头时，察觉到那里惊人的热度。

降临在Eduardo身上的这种可怕的高烧，把lex心里最后的那一点坚冰都烧化了。

“他病了。为什么没人通知我？我不是让你们看好他吗？”lex哑着嗓子说，因为沉浸在“Eduardo可能会悄无声息死去而自己一无所知”的灵魂剧痛中浑身颤抖，紧紧地把Eduardo的脑袋抱在自己心口。

Lex一阵后怕——如果他没有因为今夜的一连串噩梦而放心不下前来查看Eduardo，那么等到明天日出以后，他看到的是不是就已经是Eduardo冰冷的尸体？

Lex可以践踏Eduardo，把他踩在泥土里，折辱，欺凌，打碎，却不能让他死去——Eduardo是Lex心里最后那一点儿关于高贵与美好的全部想象的具现，他折磨Eduardo的同时也在心里把Eduardo奉为神明。Eduardo是他心中的圣子，只有他能救赎Lex；只要他愿意向Lex伸出手，Lex愿意五体投地，感激涕零地去吻圣子的脚尖，和他踩过的每一钱尘土。

Lex爱他——他将Eduardo打碎，是因为他知道神灵会将他的圣子重塑。他穷尽一生的野心与渴望，终于追上了Eduardo，把圣子从神坛上扯落。他不是要让圣子堕入地狱，却是只为要云端的圣子能低下脑袋，看到泥里的他，向他伸出救赎的手。

Lex从没想过，Eduardo的“圣子”的灵魂，也只是寄居在一具凡人的身体里；也会有生老病死，不堪重负。

Lex怕极了。他终于知道要害怕了——他不能让Eduardo死。他对于Eduardo灵魂和心灵的爱和渴望，超脱了世上的一切存在。他要让“圣子”活下去，继续接受他一个人的信仰，给予他一个人以救赎。

Lex紧紧抱着Eduardo。他怀里的这具身体衰弱极了，生命的火光像是随时会在Eduardo身上熄灭，而Lex甚至还没好好爱过他；他还没尝过糖果的滋味。

如果Eduardo再也不会醒来，他的灵魂就此无忧无虑地去往天堂，那他甚至不会知道，Lex做的一切原来是因为爱他。

“如果他出了事，”关于失去的想象让lex痛苦不已，他一字一句地说，“你们都给我活殉。”

没有人敢接话；帝王的震怒在这座小小的囚室像是火药一样爆发。

也许是终于被这一系列的响动惊醒，奴隶在皇帝的怀抱中小幅度地挣动起来。他烧到糊涂了，勉强睁开的失明的双眼也看不到面前的人是谁，只是求生本能发作一般地把自己的手臂缠绕在对方凉丝丝的脖颈上。“我好难受。”Eduardo在lex怀里喃喃地呻吟，在高烧带来的幻觉中轻轻抽着鼻子。

“A……lex，”大颗的泪水从奴隶滚烫的眼睑下滚落出来，“救救我……带我离开这里……”

Lex选择性地无视了Eduardo说出口那句话的第一个发音；Eduardo短暂的意识复苏已经几乎让他喜极而泣。他解下自己华贵的披风，严严实实地把奴隶裹在温暖的皮毛里，温柔地倾身亲吻奴隶的额头。

“Dudu别怕。”lex缓声说，像是天下最深情的爱人，用手指描摹自己在梦中都在渴望的脸颊，“我来救你了。我带你离开这里。”

他轻轻松松把奴隶横抱起来，万般怜惜地把他捧在自己的臂弯里，好像怀抱着不世出的珍宝，一边同他低声说着哄慰的话，一边不停吻着奴隶的额头。

皇帝渐渐走远了，看都没看还留在原地的Lauren一眼。

Lauren感到自己的胸腔正在遭受名为仇恨的火焰的炙烤。他咬着嘴唇，目光阴鸷地注视着皇帝抱着奴隶离开的方向。


	5. Chapter 5

感谢前十八年养尊处优的宫廷生活带给Eduardo的强健体魄，在太阳升起的时候，Eduardo身上的热度也退下去了。高烧没有击垮他的身体，让他能够继续拖着自己衰朽的躯体，在这个世界上苟延残喘着。

可是伴随着身体的恢复，Eduardo也被卷入了新的可怕深渊中。Lex在Eduardo因为发烧而无力反抗的那个夜晚就强暴了他，终于像一头凶狠的野兽那样，把Eduardo从内而外吞吃干净。他用自己的阴茎在Eduardo高热的身体里鞭挞，在Eduardo因为病痛折磨和快感高潮交织的呻吟中喘着气把精液喷射在他身体里。

Eduardo情愿自己没有醒来——他仍然是个奴隶，只是成了lex专属的婊子。在他生过这场大病之后，lex好像突然开发了对他的兴趣。他不再满足于围观Eduardo被黑奴轮奸或是被猎狗侵犯，而是选择了亲自上阵。

Eduardo成了新皇床上的禁脔。他毫无反抗之力，摇身一变，成了lex独属的泄欲工具。他的手臂被特制的铁链吊起在床头，脚踝上的镣铐中间横亘的不是铁锁，而是一根横杆。拜这根横杆所赐，Eduardo根本无法合拢双腿；lex可以随时随地，抬起他的屁股，长驱直入地干他。

所有消极或是激烈的反抗，全部被lex见招拆招。不想被强奸的屈辱让Eduardo爆发强烈的自尊，他试图咬舌自尽，结果就是被lex发现，从那之后，他的嘴里不得不时常带着口枷。

他不需要有灵魂，不需要有思想，不需要看得见，也不需要言语——Eduardo就只是一块肉，供lex心血来潮的时候以任何方式拿来爽。Lex不再允许别人侵犯Eduardo，他自己却在打碎Eduardo的研究上乐此不疲。Eduardo的饮食、性欲甚至排泄都要由lex采用变态的手段一手掌控，他热衷于完全占有Eduardo，操他，折磨他，拆解Eduardo仍在强撑的人格。

这样的境遇比从前更坏；被人轮奸让Eduardo痛苦，然而与lex朝夕相处却让Eduardo恶心。他的意识总是时不时陷入混沌，好像在梦中遥望到自己的父亲与哥哥在彼岸的河边对他招手等待。

可是Eduardo知道，现在还不是自己死的时候。他本性善良，但这并不意味着软弱。他坚韧无匹，他一定要活到那一天，把匕首亲自插在lex的胸膛里。

不久前的高烧掏空了Eduardo身体里的最后一点底蕴，让他的生理状况急转直下。被lex粗暴插干的时候，Eduardo总是撑不到lex在他身体里射精就累到昏厥。来自全国的名医在宫殿内来来往往，在皇帝阴鸷的眼神下为这个上不了台面的性奴看诊。

Lex有一次注意到，一位医生用勺子撬开Eduardo的嘴，给紧咬牙关的奴隶灌下一种深色的药水。

“这是什么？”皇帝语气不善地问。

“是避孕药，陛下。”医生恭谨地回答，“是从以前就一直给奴隶服用的。”

Lex沉默了好一会儿。

“他……能怀孕？”lex哑着嗓子问道。

“这个双性奴隶的两套生殖系统都很健康。”医生谨慎地斟酌着措辞，“我不确定他是否能怀孕，但是服用避孕药物总是好的……毕竟他是个奴隶，要是生下什么其他奴隶的贱种，那就不太好了……”

医生的声音越来越低，因为皇帝陛下明显脸色不善。

“这个药他一直在喝？”lex问道，“……喝了这么久，不会影响他生育？”

医生摇了摇头，示意自己无法明确药效。

“停了它。”lex命令道，“……从今天开始，给他喝点催孕的药。”

想到Eduardo也许会怀孕——Eduardo可能会怀孕，成为一个真正的母亲，披戴上属于母性的温柔和光辉，lex就变得更加狂热起来。

他从小就没有母亲——他不知道自己的生母是谁，但他仍然渴望一个母亲。Eduardo有着女性的器官，还有可能为他怀个孩子，用鼓起来的乳头里面的奶水滋养他的后嗣——lex难以抑制这种渴望。在某些时候，他就是最遵从欲望的野兽，迫切地想要自己的雌性为自己满足生殖和繁衍的本能欲望。

Eduardo大病小病不断，在除了养病的其他时间，他都是准备诞育lex后代的母兽。Lex对于让Eduardo怀孕这件事表现出了高昂的狂热，大量滋补的食品药品不间断地灌入Eduardo的肠胃。

Lex几乎每天都来操Eduardo，还会在把浓精射满Eduardo的女穴以后也不舍得拔出来。他每次都会操进Eduardo狭窄紧致的子宫，抵在那柔嫩幼滑的器官深处，在Eduardo痛苦的呜咽中畅快淋漓地射出来。为了防止精液溢出，让Eduardo更成功地怀孕，lex还请工匠打磨了一根细小的玉杵，在拔出自己的阴茎后，严严实实地塞到Eduardo被操得翕合的雌穴里，把自己的种子牢牢地锁在Eduardo的身体中。

他如此执迷于让Eduardo怀上自己的孩子，几乎达到了疯魔的程度。为此，Eduardo的女穴里，从早到晚总是满满当当的——不是含着lex的屌，就是含着那根温润的、专门为他打造的玉制贞操枷。唯一不变的，就是Eduardo总是被灌饱了精液。

*

Eduardo恹恹地躺在床上。他今天有些不适——lex已经幽囚他将近三个月了，他虽然用不着再像个公用物品那样挨各种各样人的操，现在他的雌穴只需要接纳一根阴茎，日子过得却也不比从前舒适。从前优渥生活带给他的生理红利，也几乎被掏空殆尽了。

Lex今天大发慈悲，允许Eduardo休息。他解开了吊起Eduardo双臂的锁链，撤下了撑开Eduardo双腿的铁杆，只在Eduardo身前绑住了他的双手，让奴隶久违地躺在床上。

“我要离开几天。”lex站在床边对Eduardo说。他拉着Eduardo的一只手，放在嘴唇边留恋地亲吻。

Eduardo连抽出手的力气都没有。他昏昏欲睡，最近这几天总觉得休息不够。Lex早起后在他睡意朦胧的身体里解决了第一次晨勃，现在，Eduardo的穴里还在淅淅沥沥地滴精。

你不用和我报备。Eduardo昏沉地想。他被lex掰开腿根用巾帕擦洗了下体，听着lex的脚步消失在宫殿门后，没一会儿就沉入了梦乡。

皇帝骑着骏马离开宫门的身影消失之后，几个人轻手轻脚地溜进了陛下的寝宫。

Lauren咬着嘴唇，迅速来到了寝宫中央的大床边。那个低贱的双性奴隶躺在皇帝华美的床榻上，兀自睡得正香。

Lauren看到酣睡的Eduardo，眼睛不由得被怨怼熏得通红。

自从Lex眼里只看得见Eduardo、只在他身边打转之后，宫廷内原本被皇帝豢养的情人全都失了宠。这个瞎眼的奴隶，让深宫内苑怨声载道。曾经明争暗斗的小团体前所未有地同仇敌忾起来，在无人造访的寂寞深夜里聚众密谋怎么除掉这个祸害。

Lauren是他们的领导者。他已经打听清楚，lex将要离开一段时间：遥远的边境小国扛不住lex手下铁骑的蹂躏，终于举书投降。Lex要亲自前往，作为皇帝接受对方的降书。

Lex没有把这个奴隶带走，这给了Lauren巨大的可乘之机。他已经决定买通宫廷内的侍卫和御医，在他们的眼皮下把奴隶折磨致死，赶在lex返回前处理掉奴隶的尸体，把一切做得神不知鬼不觉。

想到自己的计划，Lauren冷笑起来。他还不急着这么痛快地杀了这个瞎眼的奴隶；他懂得太多折磨人的办法了，不妨全都在这个贱人身上试验一遍。

就像是吃饱了的猫儿，它逮住一只麻雀，并不是想吃掉它，而是在自己的爪子和牙齿间翻来覆去地摆弄，直到把它玩死——现在，奴隶是Lauren的砧上鱼肉了。

Lauren毫不客气，一把掀开了奴隶身上的被子。他扯着奴隶的头发，把他拖到床边。

Eduardo还在睡梦中，就被一记耳光掴醒。他被打得脸颊生疼，耳朵里嗡嗡作响。

他还没有反应过来，另一侧脸颊也挨了一巴掌，立刻火辣辣地肿痛起来。

……lex？被打蒙的Eduardo迟钝地想，他不是走了吗？是因为又想到了什么折磨自己的新玩法，所以返回来凌辱他？

但是很快，Eduardo就意识到对方并不是lex：lex喜欢对他施暴，但是从来不会打他；他对Eduardo实施征服的武器，就是他的阴茎。

虽然看不见，Eduardo却感觉到了打他的不止一个人。他被好几只手推搡下床铺，跌跪在地上，很快，无数的拳打脚踢就像雨点那样接连不绝地落在了他身上。

Eduardo下意识地蜷起身子，抬手抱住自己的脑袋。结果下一秒，小腹上就结结实实挨了一脚。

Eduardo闷哼了一声，小腹是人体最柔软脆弱的部位，挨了一脚之后，立刻酸疼起来。Eduardo不得不松开抱着脑袋的手，转而去捂住小腹，结果立刻有人拽住他的头发，按着他的额头往床脚的金柱上撞了好几下。

Eduardo连痛呼都来不及发出，就感觉到温热的黏液从自己的额角上淌下来。

“……你们是谁……”Eduardo头昏脑涨地问道，他抓住一个人的手想要反抗，结果肚子上又被踹了一脚。

Lauren得意洋洋地围观着这帮失意的男宠对奴隶拳打脚踢，但他并不打算出手：他还安排了更好看的大戏在后头。

“堵住他的嘴。”Lauren善意地提醒，“别让他叫得太大声，把外面的人引来。”

Eduardo有些费力地抬起脑袋。他虽然看不见，但是大多数时候仍然习惯睁着眼睛。现在，额头上流出来的血渗到了他的眼睛里，让他十分难受。

失去视觉后，Eduardo的听觉更加敏感，他立刻认出了这个声音——是lex喜欢的那个男宠。

“是你。”Eduardo说，“是lex派你来的？”

Lauren没有回答他，只是轻蔑又嫉妒地哼了一声。

“这个奴隶竟然敢叫陛下的名讳，”Lauren说，“你们还不快点堵住他的嘴？”

几个男宠七手八脚，撕扯下绸被上的一条，塞到Eduardo嘴里。

Eduardo竟然全无反抗之力；他身量高挑，在名裂身堕以前，也曾经常年习剑，体格过人。可是眼下，他久病缠绵，被三番五次的轮暴耗光了锐气，更别提现在，他目不能视，口不能言，轻而易举就被几个娇小的男宠钳制，屈辱地任由他们摆弄。

Lauren等到Eduardo被塞住嘴出不了声，才慢悠悠拍了拍手，示意所有人停下来。

Eduardo把自己流血的额头靠在床边，全身上下没有一处不在疼。他小心而艰难地呼吸着，还是想不明白自己为何遭此对待——Eduardo从小到大被保护得太好了；即使经历了地狱般的对待，他仍不甚明白人性的丑恶。

他一直被人喜爱，理所当然地以为没有人会无故讨厌他人；他不知道，即使他完美如圣子，也会有人对他天生就有厌恶之情，想要把他钉上十字架。

Lauren让人抬上来他准备好的刑具——一匹雕刻精美的木马。不同于神话中那个帮助希腊将特洛伊破城的巨物，这个刑具是专为淫邪的下流事而生。木马没有腿，取而代之的是半圆的滚轮，能让木马像个不倒的玩具那样不停摇晃。

与木马精细的外貌不相称的，是木马背上两根狰狞的假阴茎。它们尺寸可观，还雕刻着分明的螺纹。

“你们掰开他的腿看看。”Lauren笑着说。

男宠们不顾Eduardo的抗拒，一左一右拉开了Eduardo想要合拢的双腿。在看清Eduardo腿间那个本不该存在于男性身体上的器官后，他们窃窃私语了起来，打量Eduardo的目光带上了惊异和鄙夷。

Lauren趾高气昂地哼了一声。

“怪物。”他蔑视地评价Eduardo，像在描述一件垃圾。

“他不是正适合这个木马吗？”作为男宠领袖的Lauren慷慨激昂，好像他不是在准备带头凌辱一个无力反抗的奴隶，而是在大战前做阵前演讲。

“这个木马不就是为他准备的吗——这是淫贱的浪荡女人专属的刑具，正适合他这个长着女人东西的怪物。让他骑上去，把他那两个只会吸男人的小洞都堵住，我们把木马推着摇起来，让他骑在他最爱的假鸡巴上肠穿肚烂。这不比把他打死，更加令人解气吗？”

Lauren的提议得到了一片附和。男宠们争先恐后，扶起无力的Eduardo，把他按在了已经开始晃动的木马上。

下身毫无准备地被两个尺寸惊人的木质阴茎贯穿的时候，嘴里的布条也无法阻挡Eduardo发出哀鸣。巨大的疼痛击穿他的下体，几乎把他自下而上撕裂成两半。

那些肉体上遭受的踢打的疼痛，好像都在此时失去了存在感。Eduardo的头脑里只剩下一个念头，就是来自自己下身的剧痛。

他的全身瞬间浮起细密的冷汗，脸色惨白，失去了支撑自己的力量，下意识想要寻找支撑。可是两根直挺挺的、毫无半点柔软度的假阴茎戳在他身体里，让Eduardo本能地不敢乱动——他怕自己动一下，那两根东西就会戳烂他的肚子。

那群男宠围成一圈，毫无同情心地观赏着Eduardo无助的痛苦。他们凌虐的对象跨坐在木马上，赤身裸体，遍布爱欲，然而却难忍地用戴着锁链的双手捧着自己的肚子，在木马摇晃的颠簸中发出夹带着哭腔的闷哼。

Lauren开心极了，他大笑着，第一个鼓掌叫好起来。有人取来了带着毛刺的马鞭，卖力地抽打在Eduardo身上，在这具瘦骨嶙峋的身体上留下可怖的血痕。

Eduardo的胸口剧烈起伏着，一片漆黑的眼前金星乱冒。他从没感觉自己离死亡这么近过：他能听到鞭子破空后抽打在自己皮肉上的声响，却完全感觉不到疼痛；他的神经好像丧失了感知，却又像是敏锐地放大了数倍。木马在他细微的挣扎和鞭子的助力下晃动得更快，Eduardo紧紧夹着腿，他想叫“救命”，却像是被噎住了似的发不出声音。

好像有什么温热的、有生命的东西，从他身体里流逝了。Eduardo却无力挽回——他连自保都做不到。

他觉得自己真的要死了。这种屈辱的死法，比一切结果来得更让Eduardo崩溃。

就在他彻底失去意识以前，周围的嘲笑、讥讽和幸灾乐祸的声响突然都安静了下来。穿着披风的身影推开殿门走了进来，男宠们惶恐万分，跪在地上战战发抖。

本来已经该离开都城的皇帝风尘仆仆，去而复返。

在看到宫殿内的景象后，lex几乎咬碎了牙关。

“你们在干什么？！”

他怒喝道，踹开一个挡路的男宠，匆忙奔到木马旁边。

Lex——这个声音唤回了Eduardo片刻的神智；可笑的是，他居然对这个害他沦落到如此境地的罪魁祸首燃起了求救的希望。

救命，Eduardo浑浑噩噩地想，救我，救我——

Lex让侍卫扶住木马停下摇晃，小心地把半昏迷过去的Eduardo抱下来。奴隶的身体在他怀抱里颤抖，木马背上蔓延的血迹更是触目惊心。

Lex感到一阵腿软。他根本站立不住，只能跪在地上，把Eduardo抱在自己怀里，用发抖的手解开Eduardo嘴唇上的束缚。

“Dudu……”lex慌乱地抚摸Eduardo的脸颊，感受他是否还有心跳。

“对不起，对不起……”lex哽咽地说，他真的没想到，这样的情景竟然会再发生一次。

他把颤抖的吻贴在Eduardo额头上。

“求求你，”皇帝卑微地说，“不要死……我爱你，我爱你……”

这些话若有若无地飘到Eduardo耳中。那几句“我爱你”，像是重锤敲在Eduardo心上，却让他只感到滑稽与好笑。Eduardo拼尽全身力气，睁开一点眼睛。他什么都看不见，只能伸出手慢吞吞向前摸索。

Lex连忙握住他的手，放在嘴唇边吻住。

Eduardo呼出一口气。他凑到lex耳边，气若游丝地吐出了一句话。

“我恨你。”他说。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章开始强行洗白……

Eduardo断断续续，病了大半个月。起初的几天，他高烧不退，挣扎在死生一线；名医大士在宫廷内来来往往，各个使出了看家本领：皇帝发了话，救不活这个奴隶，所有人都要殉葬。可是即使有这样的威胁让医生们使尽了浑身解数，也还是没能让死神松开半分扣在Eduardo脖颈上的魔爪。

但Eduardo还是挺了过来。在发热带来的幻觉中，他总是能看到自己的父亲和兄长。复仇的心理渴望战胜了虚弱的身体机能，在某天早晨，Eduardo滚烫的身体有了降温的迹象。

Lex刚要松一口气，结果当天晚上，Eduardo就又发起热来。Lex把药水含在嘴里，一口一口渡给Eduardo，捏着他的下巴灌下去，焦虑地等了好一会儿之后，仍旧毫无反应。药物没有起效，lex命令侍女拿了冰凉的毛巾，切割了一大块冰放在Eduardo床边扇风，可是没过多久，毛巾又被Eduardo的体温捂得温热。

Lex心烦意乱。他坐在床上，把Eduardo滚烫的身体抱在怀里，时不时用湿凉的毛巾亲自擦拭Eduardo烧得滚烫的身体。Eduardo的体表温度高得吓人，身体却忽冷忽热。Lex一会儿帮他擦汗，一会儿又得搂住Eduardo盖上被子，温暖Eduardo冷得打颤的身体。

Lex一晚上没有合眼，天快亮的时候，Eduardo又重新折腾起来，在lex怀里不停地动来动去。他烧得连呻吟呓语的力气都没有，却在lex身上难受地扭着，把lex想要抱他的手一次次推开。

Lex一开始还有些耐心，一边叫着“Dudu”一边要伸手爱抚他，Eduardo却又一次用微弱的动作推开他。着恼的皇帝干脆抱住手冷眼旁观，没想到Eduardo不知哪来的力气，竟然用手肘支撑起自己的身体，浑浑噩噩滚到了床边，把半个身体都探了出去。

Lex担心看不见又烧得迷糊的Eduardo会摔下去，下意识伸手扶他，结果他刚把Eduardo从背后半抱起来，Eduardo就低下头吐了起来。

他这几天吃得很少，即使偶有食物入口，还是lex强硬给他灌下的汤粥，所以Eduardo现在吐出来的，大多数是辛苦的、泛酸的药液。他没什么力气，因此吐得也很艰难，整个人都拱起来，弯腰小口小口地吐在了床褥上。

Lex手上沾了Eduardo吐出来的药，却也顾不上嫌脏。他抱着Eduardo让他趴下身子，不让呕吐物呛到Eduardo。本来在打盹的侍女被lex叫醒，慌乱地取来水盆和茶杯，捧着站立在一旁服侍。

等到吐完之后，Eduardo全身的力气也耗尽了，差点一头栽倒在一片狼藉的床榻上。Lex眼疾手快地捞住他，用手掌擦了一把Eduardo冷汗涔涔的额头。

床榻是不能睡了，lex把Eduardo抱到另一间卧室休息。他帮Eduardo脱了衣服，在看到Eduardo赤裸的身体时却没有像往常那样心猿意马、性欲高涨；相反，lex生起了不少怜惜之心。

Eduardo瘦了不少，肋骨突兀地支棱着，本来就纤窄的细腰现在又缩了一圈。他胸前穿孔佩戴上的一对乳钉还在沉甸甸地坠着，把两颗乳头拉扯得肿胀深红，看上去有点发炎了。Lex于心不忍，想要动手把Eduardo的乳环替他拆下来，手指刚碰上去，Eduardo就扭着腰呻吟起来。

Lex轻手轻脚，替Eduardo把乳环卸了下来。两颗乳头肿成了从前的两倍大，穿孔的地方渗出细密的血珠。Lex把价值连城的血红宝石叮当一声掷到一边，俯下身含住Eduardo肿大的乳头吸吮，用舌尖温柔地舔舐掉上面的血珠——小的时候，lex免不了被人欺负，就会用这样的方式处理自己的伤口。

Eduardo没过一会儿就睡过去了，lex让他枕在自己的手臂上，撑着手肘侧头看他。熟睡的圣子被长时间的病痛折磨没有从前美丽，但那犹如蝶翅般微微颤抖的纤长睫毛，还是能在Lex胸腔中扇起风暴。

Lex挨着Eduardo躺下来，一只手被Eduardo枕在颈下，另一只手则环过Eduardo的腰。

Lex从未有过信仰；可是现在，他的圣子在他怀中安睡，让Lex总是狂乱的内心犹如被清泉滋养一般得到安宁。Eduardo呼吸均匀而绵长，Lex凑上去，用嘴唇和亲吻描摹Eduardo脸上的每一寸皮肤。

他抱着Eduardo，心满意足地睡着了。

*

Eduardo不知道自己睡了多久。他仿佛做了一场大梦，仍然分不清自己是生是死。那种从小腹处传来的酸胀的、下坠的痛感，在他不甚清醒的每个梦境里翻来覆去，让他痛苦万分。

他知道那是Lex的孩子；因为Lex，他唾弃从自己体内流逝的那个生命，但仍然不可自抑地感到怅然若失。

那天从木马上被Lex抱下来后，Eduardo并没那么快昏过去。他痛不欲生，手臂却像溺水之人攀援浮木那样环绕住Lex的脖子。Eduardo感到自己正在一点点死去；可是人类本能的、对于未知和死亡的恐惧攫住了他。他本来以为自己并不畏惧死亡，在兵临城下、无可挽回的时候也想过以体面的方式一了百了，但那并不意味着他得这样死去:被性侵、凌虐、破败不堪。Eduardo不会苟且偷生，但他要给自己选一个体面的死法。

他被Lex抱到床上。新皇的手臂上，全是从他下体里流出来的血。那其实也没有多少；但是在濒临死亡幻境的Eduardo失明的眼中，本来应该是全黑的世界，却满目都是刺眼的红。

接下来的记忆，就变成了难以拼凑的碎片。医生分开他的腿，把沾了药水的纱布探进去涂抹。Eduardo毫不怀疑自己的下身被撕裂了；木马上的那两根假阴茎，它们那么大又那么坚硬，在Eduardo毫无准备的情况下刺破他的身体。药水让他破裂的娇嫩肌肤火烧火燎地疼痛，Eduardo叫得凄惨极了，直到Lex把自己的手伸到他的嘴边让他咬住。

Eduardo不久以后就在自己嘴里尝到了铁锈味。他一定是把Lex咬破了，可是暴君一声未吭。剧痛和失血带来的疲惫慢慢袭击了Eduardo，他松开点咬合的力度，困倦地闭上眼睛。

昏迷过去之前，医生的话还回响在他耳畔。

“他怀孕了……孩子没有保住。也许还会再有的……”

这真是非常漫长、非常漫长的一觉。即使在因为流产和炎症并发带来的高烧中，Eduardo几乎从没有片刻清醒过，但他仍然知道自己睡了很久。他从混沌的梦中醒过来，感受到的并不是重生的喜悦，只有深深的倦怠。

他还没有死——至少没有死在那场混乱和羞辱里，Eduardo竟然不知道自己是该先庆幸，还是先遗憾。

他模模糊糊记得一点儿:那些怀抱、温暖、恳求和呼唤。Lex始终在求他，要Eduardo不许死。这个要求十分可笑；因为Eduardo并不像Lex期望的那样是个神灵，他做主不了自己的生死。

也许在病中的脆弱中，Eduardo也曾向Lex张开手。他记得自己好像伏在一个肩膀上哭泣过，也曾经乖顺地张开嘴巴承接对方用唇舌喂给他的药液。但是Eduardo决定不再去想这些了——Lex不想他死，只是还没把他玩够。

Eduardo选择性地无视了Lex说过的那句“我爱你”。

现在，他很渴，喉咙里像是要烧着了。他混混沌沌的，没反应过来自己现在是在lex的寝殿里，还以为自己在暗无天日、宛如炼狱的地牢里。

地牢里常年昏暗潮湿，不知何处传来的滴答漏水声和潜伏在暗处的啮齿动物的咀嚼声总是在折磨着Eduardo的神经。金贵的小王子从来没住过那样可怕的地方，最初的时间里，他即使被折磨得筋疲力尽，也无法在地牢里的柴草上安睡。

可是随着lex对他折磨的升级，Eduardo竟然也开始渴望留在地牢中作短暂的逃避。以至于现在，他从昏迷中重又苏醒过来，第一反应是自己还在地牢里。

他想喝水，于是理所当然地伸出手摸索。他记得地牢的草席边上放着粗陶的水罐，里面总是盛着并不干净的水。Eduardo按照这个记忆伸手摸索了一番，却怎么都没找到水罐。

他强撑着身体坐起来一些，又伸长手臂去摸索。还没等他反应过来自己已经不在地牢里，Eduardo就感觉自己从身后被人抱住了。

“你醒了。”那个箍着他腰的手臂十分用力，还伴随着流连的轻吻停留在他的颈侧。

Eduardo的身体立刻变得僵硬。他一下就清醒了，反应过来自己现在的处境。

“放开我。”他声音嘶哑地要求到，身体因为嫌恶和恐惧不自觉地微微发抖。

“为什么？”lex挑衅地问他，“我救了——别忘了你只是我的奴隶，我可以对你做任何事，而你没有任何拒绝的权力。”

Eduardo试图掰开他的手，但是他浑身虚软，根本没有力气。Lex牢牢地搂着他，嘴角边噙着一点笑意，纵容Eduardo在自己怀抱里徒劳无功地挣扎。

Eduardo的动作越来越无力，lex拉住他的双手钳制在自己掌心里，低头在他脸颊上亲了一口。

“你醒了，我很高兴，Dudu。”lex缠绵地说，把下巴支在Eduardo肩膀上。

Eduardo喘了会气，把自己的手从lex掌心里奋力抽出来。

“我倒是宁愿死掉。”Eduardo说。

这句话让新皇变了脸色。他沉下脸，松开抱着Eduardo的手，居高临下地俯视着Eduardo，眼睛里因为Eduardo苏醒后亮起的光亮又因为这句话重新冷下来。

“那你就在这里等死吧。”lex甩下这句话，心情烦闷地下了床。

可是等他离开寝殿，被门外徐徐的凉风一吹，又觉得冷静了不少。可是现在返回头和Eduardo低声下气地求和，lex又拉不下脸。

他踟蹰了一会，起身向另一个方向走去。

*

Lauren不记得这是自己被扔到军营里的第几天了。Lex在当天发了震怒，把所有参与过迫害Eduardo的男宠全部发配充了军妓——干脆利落地砍了他们的脑袋未免太过便宜，lex要让他们统统都生不如死，才能解一点气。

于是当Lauren抬起头时看到了默不作声突然造访的皇帝，也不由睁大了眼睛。

此时此刻，他正在最下等的军营里，像条狗一样跪趴在地上，被一个负责养马的莽汉提着屁股猛干，手指全数陷在带着战马粪便气味的泥土里，身上不着寸缕，完全沦为了精力旺盛的士兵们发泄性欲的工具。

看到lex后，他睁大眼睛，却发不出声。

士兵痛快地射在这具曾经属于皇帝的身体里，尽兴之后才在Lauren一片狼藉的腿根满足地蹭了蹭自己的阴茎，抬头看向门口的不速之客。

他不认识lex，误以为皇帝也只是前来寻欢作乐的士兵。

“你要来吗？”他问lex。

皇帝面无表情地摇了摇头。士兵自顾自提起裤子，从腰带里拿出一枚铜板，扔在Lauren脚下。

脏乱的军妓营帐里没有可以坐的地方，lex干脆站着，俯视着这具曾供自己享乐过的躯体。

Lauren跪趴在地上，他粗粗地吸了好几口气，才能恢复一点体力。他勉强膝行到lex脚边，一边说着“陛下我错了救我”，一边想要拽住皇帝的披风一角，却被lex不着痕迹地躲开了。

“别碰我。”lex语调不带起伏地说道，“你太脏了。”

这句话不啻于压倒骆驼的最后一根稻草，Lauren伸出去的手停在半空，刻意摆出的楚楚可怜的表情也变得凝固了。

他脸上的表情变得狰狞起来，紧接着，他抬起头直视Lex，眼睛里燃烧着仇恨的火光。

“为什么？！”他大叫，声音被不甘的仇愤烧得发狂，“那个畸形的奴隶，连你的狗都尝过他屁股的滋味，难道他就比我干净吗？！”

Lex紧紧地皱着眉头。Lauren话语里的讽刺击中了他，让皇帝恼羞成怒。

“你不配和他相提并论。”Lex从牙缝里挤出这几个字。

“知道我为什么会选你服侍我吗？”Lex说，“——因为你的眼睛和他有点像。但是想拿你自己和他比，你也未免太不自量力了。”

皇帝的视线抬起来，在脏乱的军营里漫不经心地扫视了一圈。

“你就只配腐烂在这里。”Lex残忍地下了评语。

Lauren跌坐在地上。他用手抹了一把眼睛，嘴角还是疯狂地咧着。

“哦，原来你爱他。”他抑扬顿挫地说，声音里的嘲讽溢于言表，“居然被你爱上，他真可怜。我都要同情他了。”

Lauren无所畏惧地直视着Lex。

“他永远不会爱你。”Lauren一字一顿地说，“你这个只会给别人带来痛苦的暴君。”

*

Lex本来想一剑杀了Lauren，但又不想脏了自己的武器。把他留在那个可怕的地方是个不错的选择，Lex也不愿意再去管他的死活。

只是现在，他的心情更差了。

Lauren说Eduardo永远不会爱上他——这句诅咒让Lex勃然大怒。但是皇帝心里仅存的理智告诉他，Lauren说得并没有错。

圣子降生于世，代世人受过。他被迫承受施加于己身的酷刑，只为心怀对万物苍生的博爱。他以一己之身作难，替普天之下的罪人偿还业果——神爱世人，这份悲悯是他与生俱来。

可是Eduardo并不爱Lex。小王子从不曾记得自己童年赠与Lex的那块糖果，却要被嗜血的疯子拉下宝座。他用自己的善良换来了Lex的报复:他向Lex伸出手是出自好意，Lex向他伸出手，却为了把他拉入地狱。

Lex屠杀了Eduardo的兄长和臣民，碾碎了Eduardo的躯体，踩在自己脚下。

他残忍地欺辱Eduardo，在陷入泥沼的小王子身上畅快淋漓地发泄自己的报复欲。

时运轮转，他和Eduardo现在的地位已经天翻地覆。Lex可以用任何手段蹂躏Eduardo，把他贬为最下贱的奴隶。

但Eduardo并不爱Lex——他所遭受的苦楚，并非出于自愿。仇恨的种子只会换来仇恨的结果，事到如今，Lex已经无法把Eduardo重新拼回，让他去做那个闪闪发光的小王子。

Eduardo说他宁愿去死——“死”这个字，深深地触动了Lex，让这头暴躁的雄狮终于感到了害怕。

他不能让Eduardo死。他可以身处地狱，但他仍然要仰望圣光。

他要学会“爱”——去爱Eduardo，去信仰他的圣子。

Lex返回宫殿的时候，Eduardo还蜷在床上。他好像很不舒服，握成拳头的手抵着小腹，脸色苍白，冷汗涔涔。

侍女小声告诉Lex，Eduardo刚才又吐了。

“他吃东西了吗？”Lex问道。

侍女如实摇头，告诉Lex Eduardo拒绝吃东西。

“他不吃，你们就给他灌。”Lex恼怒地说到，“这也不会吗？！不会的话滚出去！”

皇帝的斥责惊醒了半睡半醒的Eduardo，他躺在床上转过身，强撑起身体面向Lex的方向。

“别为难她们了。”Eduardo说，“我不想吃。”

Lex气得冷笑了一声。

“你这是绝食报复？”Lex问，“好啊，你绝食一顿，我就杀一个服侍你的侍女。”

Eduardo的手指绞着被子，整个人都在发抖。

“你怎么能这样……”他指责Lex，同时还在虚弱地咳嗽。

“我当然可以。”Lex说，大声向门外喊到，“来人！把这个侍女带下去砍断手脚——既然不会服侍，留着手脚干什么用？”

吓坏了的侍女跪倒在地，慌乱地哭求。Eduardo一只手撑在床上，一只手伸出去，虚虚地摸索到Lex的衣服抓住衣角。

“饶了她吧。”Eduardo说。他垂着眼睛，因为想到自己连累了侍女而面露不忍。

“……我吃东西就是了。”他小声说。

圣子仍然不忍心见到世人受苦；这永远是他的软肋，被Lex轻轻松松拿捏。Eduardo可以经受任何降临在自己身上的苦痛，却不能看到一眼他人因他而受罚。

“你可以死——你大可以试一试。”Lex说。“你要是敢自杀，我就放火屠城。”

Eduardo被他气得差点晕过去。

“你混蛋！”这是教养良好的小王子唯一能说出的骂人的话了。

“我是。”Lex厚颜无耻地承认。

Eduardo转头偏过身子，不想再搭理这个疯子。

重新热了的药粥很快被端了上来，Eduardo只能无奈地伸手摸索餐具。他病了太久，连下床的力气都没有，手指也颤颤巍巍。

一只手温柔地按住他的手，把盛了粥的勺子递到他嘴边。

Eduardo的身体僵硬了好一会儿，才勉强张嘴把东西咽下。

可是第二勺他却怎么都不肯吃了。

“太烫了。”即使经历了千百般磋磨，娇气的小王子仍然改不了本性，小声地嘟囔了一句“要晾一会儿”。

食物被Lex捧在手里搅拌吹凉，又一次递到了Eduardo嘴边。

Lex坐在床边，亲手一口一口帮Eduardo喂下了饭食和汤药。他的脸上带着从不曾出现过的柔情与纵容，宠溺地看着Eduardo像只猫那样小口小口地吞咽。

吃完东西后不能立刻躺下，以免积食，Lex俯身用手臂穿过Eduardo的膝弯，却遭到了对方的抗拒和挣扎。

“去哪里？”Eduardo警惕地问道，身体宛如紧绷的弓弦。那些可怕的回忆泛起来，让他浑身发抖，犹如置身冰窖那样遍体发凉。

他要被带去哪里？又有什么新的“好玩的”手段在等着折磨他？Eduardo惴惴不安地想着，因为回忆起那些奴隶、玩具和猎犬而意识迷乱。

Lex抱着他，小心翼翼地低头吻他的额角。新皇的心像是被凿了一个小洞，源源不断地滴下血来。

他需要多久？Lex想。重塑神灵的代价是什么？期限又有多久？

“别怕，Dudu，”他许诺，“我只是带你出去晒晒太阳。”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 强行he

Eduardo几乎都要忘记阳光照在身上的感觉了。自从他的国家陷落之后，他的人生也就此暗无天日；他先是沦落成地牢深处最卑贱的奴隶，而后又成为被lex锁在他床上的禁脔；此时此刻，当午后的阳光暖融融地铺陈在Eduardo身上，若有似无的花草芬芳沁入鼻尖，让他也忍不住生出恍如隔世的多愁善感。

他的身体还很虚弱，四肢也软绵绵地没有力气。Lex稳稳地托着他的膝弯，在侍从们屏声敛气的簇拥中走入曾经属于Eduardo的花园。

Eduardo的脑袋就靠在lex的胸口，听着那颗心脏在与他不共戴天的仇敌胸腔中跳动。随着生命的复苏，Eduardo心怀的恨意也重新燃烧起来。他颤巍巍的抬起手，摩挲lex的胸口，那个正在蓬勃跳动的位置——他多需要有一把匕首，从这里毫不犹豫地破开血肉，直直地刺进最深处。

可是现在，Eduardo虚软的手指连一把餐刀都拿不起来。

Lex抱着Eduardo，在树荫的草地下休憩。鸟儿在枝头啁啾了一会儿之后也陷入静谧，似乎也在懒洋洋地打盹。Eduardo的脑袋 从lex肩膀上滑下去，lex伸手扶住，温柔地让Eduardo卧在自己的膝盖上安睡。

若是没有那些缠绵痛苦的过往，此时此地是他们的第一次相遇就好了——lex俯下身偷吻Eduardo的时候，忍不住这样想。

*

大概是下午睡了太久，入夜之后，Eduardo反而没有那么困了。燃烧的香烛把宫殿照耀得亮如白昼，Eduardo抱着膝盖坐在大床的角落里，默默地想着心事。

Lex坐在不远处的书桌边，他看完了大臣们议事的奏本，抬起头后就看到了Eduardo落寞的侧影。

Lex在纸上匆匆写了几个字，交给侍女看。侍女走到床边，犹豫着不知道该怎么称呼Eduardo，又看了lex一眼。

Lex又在纸上写了一个词。

“殿下，”得到lex要求的侍女呼唤Eduardo，“您想洗澡吗？”

Eduardo过了一会儿才反应过来侍女是在叫自己，他怔忪了好一会儿，脸上的表情因为这个久别的称呼而显出一些黯然。

他点了点头，示意自己想要洗澡休息。

“我自己来吧。”他软软地说，在经历百般磋磨之后仍然保留着良好的教养举止和绅士风度，在侍女要搀扶他时婉言谢绝。

Eduardo摸索着爬到床边，刚刚垂下双腿，就感觉自己的脚被人握住。

他颤栗了一下，心头在一瞬间飘过阴云，但还是沉默着任由对方跪在地上帮自己穿上鞋。

那个人拉着他，小心地穿过宫殿中的桌椅和烛台。侍女们进出忙碌，在水盆中倒入温泉水，抛撒下玫瑰花瓣。

Eduardo躲开那双想为自己解开衣带的手。

“别碰我。”他哑着嗓子说道，失去光泽的棕色眼睛泛着一点红。

Lex停住动作。侍女们围在一边，捧着水盆和毛巾，大气都不敢出。

所有人都以为新皇要震怒，lex却只是淡淡地松开了手。

“那让她们服侍你。”lex说。

“不要。”Eduardo仍然抓着衣襟，紧紧咬着嘴唇。

“让她们蒙上眼睛。”lex柔声劝慰。

两个人无言地僵持了一会，Eduardo最终点了头。

Lex依照许诺起身离开，叮嘱每个侍女都蒙上眼睛。侍女们遵照皇帝的指令，用不透光的绸带绑扎在目上，服侍Eduardo沐浴。

Eduardo把自己伤痕累累的躯体沉在玫瑰花瓣水下，侍女舀起水，轻柔地淋在Eduardo背上。

小王子的眼泪流下来，静静地砸在水中。

*

夜深之后，身体还未完全复原的Eduardo又低烧起来。Lex端着药碗一勺一勺地给他喂下之后，想要上床抱着他睡，却被Eduardo拥着被子拒绝。

Lex还是不放心，悄悄命侍女取来了床褥铺在地下，他要在Eduardo床榻下打地铺。

到了半夜，Eduardo身上的热度果然又烫起来。寝殿里的灯不曾熄灭，Lex焦虑地起身，跪在地上伸手抚摸Eduardo的额头，用冰水浸过的毛巾擦拭Eduardo的脸颊。

Eduardo难受地在被子里打滚，lex按住他，用棉球滋润Eduardo干裂的嘴唇。

Eduardo伸出手在身侧摸索，ex一把攥住。

“……谁？”Eduardo迷迷糊糊地问，“lex？”

“是我。”lex低声应道，既满怀柔情又内心酸楚。

“别怕，Dudu。”lex一遍遍重复，“我在这里，我会守着你的。”

*

日子一天一天地翻过，Eduardo仍然对lex不咸不淡，并没有因为新皇突然的态度转变而受宠若惊。

宫殿里的近侍们被悄无声息换过一轮，从前那些见过Eduardo遭受凌辱的侍从都被打发去了别苑，过去那些风头无两的男宠们也都不见了踪影。侍女们对Eduardo毕恭毕敬，服侍着这位体弱又眼盲的主人，小心翼翼地唤他“殿下”。锦衣玉食、奇珍异宝被源源不绝地送到Eduardo的手中，Eduardo却从来没露出过一个笑容。

他的日子过得并不比从前差；恍惚之间好像又变回那个受到万千宠爱的小王子了。可是他却再也不是从前那样的无忧无虑；lex请来名医，用秘不外传的珍奇药膏涂抹他的身体，消除Eduardo身体上那些因为凌虐受辱而残留的疤痕。那些丑陋的凸起的疮疤在药物、玫瑰与牛乳的滋养下被慢慢抚平，可Eduardo的心却从未停下过滴血。

Lex依旧每夜睡在Eduardo床下。在很多个夜深人静的夜晚里，Eduardo被噩梦惊醒后再难入睡，lex就会把热水塞到他手中。Eduardo躲开lex想要替他擦拭涔涔冷汗的手时，曾经最是暴虐无常的暴君也不会发怒，只是命侍女前来服侍。

宫殿地上的金砖既冷又硬，Eduardo还记得自己幼时在上面赤脚奔跑的时候，那几乎侵入骨髓的凉意。

睡在这样的地方不会冷吗？Eduardo心想。他在某一夜lex睡熟后偷偷伸出小腿，脚趾刚刚点地，就被冰得缩了回来。

其实他并不需要lex守着他——那个晚上，Eduardo辗转反侧地想。

可他又害怕那些如影随形的梦魇；从梦神的魔爪中逃脱、挣脱那些可怕的噩梦后醒来，Eduardo总会浑身湿透，大口地喘着气，心脏在胸腔里咚咚跳个不停。

Lex就会在这个时候被他的动作惊醒，无声地递上抚慰。Eduardo在大多数时候都会难以抑制自己心底深处的厌恶和排斥，粗鲁地伸手推开lex；但也有极少数的时候，Eduardo软弱地依偎在那个曾经伤害过自己的恶魔胸前，无声地用眼泪沾湿lex的前襟。

要是一切都没有发生就好了——Eduardo总是无法抹去这个念头。他无法接受lex，可也无法拒绝他。

于是在某个夜晚，带着一身酒气从宴会上回到寝宫的皇帝困顿地坐在铺在地上的床褥上时，Eduardo内心挣扎了好一会儿，终于还是忍不住伸出脚轻轻踢了踢今晚还不曾和他说过话的新皇。

他在“你还好吗”和“要不要上来睡”这两个问句之间纠结许久，还是开不了口。

Lex把因为醉酒而昏沉的脑袋搁在床沿，侧头在Eduardo膝盖上轻轻吻了一下。

“睡吧，Dudu。”他疲倦地说。

Eduardo瑟缩地收回脚。

这个长夜平静地度过。等到第二天早晨，Eduardo被舔到眼睑上的热意唤醒时，lex早就离去了。他很识趣，从不在白天的时候在Eduardo眼前晃悠，招惹他的厌恶；只有在夜晚的时候，lex才会悄无声息地出现，比任何一个侍女都要更加尽心尽力地服侍Eduardo安眠，不让小王子遭受噩梦的侵袭。

花园内春意正浓，草木的颜色也变得深绿起来。Lex不再限制Eduardo的自由，所以在大多数午后，Eduardo也会在户外流连。他看不见，行动也极为不便，只好扶着侍女的手臂，拄着拐杖慢慢地挪动。

每到这时候，就会有一只手悄然覆住他的手背，牵引着他慢慢前行。

Eduardo就会在此时装傻，装作猜不出牵着他的人是谁。

对于他的眼睛，lex不是没有想过办法；无数名医来来去去，不停地给Eduardo诊治后又摇头离去。失去视觉后Eduardo的听觉变的敏锐起来，他总是能偷听到那些医生们在另一个房间对lex私语，说Eduardo的眼睛没有问题——他看不见，是出自心理，而不是生理。

宫女们也在私下偷偷地谈论，皇帝在大陆上的每一个角落里都贴上了告示，谁能治好宫殿中“无名”殿下的眼睛，就能得到官职、骏马和黄金。

Eduardo眼睛上日夜不停敷着浸泡过药水的纱布，可是他的视野里仍旧是一片纯黑。

他在新皇的宫殿里没有名字；每个人都叫他“殿下”，却又对他的过去一无所知。无人知晓那个王座也曾属于Eduardo，曾属于Eduardo先祖们的荣誉好像也随着王朝的覆灭一起烟消云散了。旧王已死，骁勇善战的新王的名字在民间的每一个角落被人传诵。

Eduardo提出想去看看自己哥哥们的坟墓时，Lex犹豫了许久，还是点头答应了。他给体虚畏寒的Eduardo严严实实地裹在披风里，让他坐在马车的车厢中，自己则亲自为他赶马驾车。

Eduardo的兄长们安眠在家族墓地，Eduardo用颤抖的手指描摹墓碑上篆刻的哥哥们的名字，他本来以为自己会哭到肝肠寸断，但其实一滴眼泪都流不出来了。

“为什么？”在安葬了先祖英灵的墓园中，Eduardo终于能问出这个自己参不透的问题。

“我很小的时候就见过你了。”Lex的回答很局促，他说得很慢，妹说出一个词都像在忏悔，“你很漂亮……又矜贵。你的哥哥要你不许和我玩，因为我太脏了。”

“可我的出身并不是自己选择的——王子也并非生来就是王子，乞丐也一样。你的哥哥看不起我，是因为他高高在上。可是如果我有一天，爬到比你的哥哥更高的位置上，是不是就也能居高临下，随意评判你甚至是你哥哥的命运？”

“你哥哥曾经觉得我脏，是因为他知道自己的弟弟无比圣洁，我不配伸手玷污。”Lex慢吞吞地说，“但如果我能把你弄脏，我们不就正好相配了吗？”

Eduardo安静地听完这篇歪理邪说，沉默了好一会儿。

“就这样？”他轻声问道，甚至还低低笑了一下。

Lex没有回话，算是一种默认。

Eduardo忍不住低头笑了好一会。

他满心都是无法言喻的悲哀；他根本不记得自己在幼年的时候见过Lex。他被众星捧月着长大，可是从来都心地善良，没有生过一次害人的念头，到头来却要被疯狗拖到泥沼里，毫无尊严地由人侮辱——他从没想过，他在孩提时代为表善意递出去的糖果，得到的回报却是落在自己身上的血淋淋的鞭子。

来到墓地以前，Eduardo偷偷在衣服里藏了一把银质的餐刀。上帝说，要爱惜你的身体；不可自戕。Eduardo曾是天主最虔诚的教徒，可天上的父对他所经历的一切苦难不闻不问，在他饱受折磨的痛苦祈祷中也从未曾显灵过一次。Eduardo心灰意冷，他放弃了过去的信仰，已经决心要一死了之：他要逃离这一切荒诞、苦难，和无休无止的痛苦。

餐刀的刀刃并不锋利，还有些微小的锯齿。Eduardo把它藏在衣袖里，他早就打定主意要和哥哥们死在一起，现在正是最好的时机。他松开一直紧握的拳头，任由小刀滑落在自己手里。

只是他准备好的小刀没有如他所愿刺进颈动脉，反而被Lex紧紧握在了手中。

新皇的手掌被刀刃割了一道口子，鲜血滴滴答答淋下来，把Eduardo肩头的披风都染红了。

“求你。”Lex咬着牙说，他在Eduardo面前示弱，对他低声下气。

“为什么？”Eduardo说，他握着刀，试图去掰开Lex的手，可是Lex紧紧抓着刀刃，毫不在意它要把自己的手掌刺穿了。

“你不是已经报复我了吗？”Eduardo声嘶力竭地质问到，“看看你把我变成了什么样！”

“对不起，”Lex的声音里也满是痛苦，“但我不能松手……我要你活着。”

Eduardo全身都在发抖。他扶着哥哥的墓碑站起来，简直想直接用小刀杀了Lex，手指却无力到怎么都抬不起来。

“你还没玩够我吗？”Eduardo问道。

“不，”Lex说，“我要你活着，是因为我爱你……你不能死。”

疯子。Eduardo头晕目眩地想——他宁愿不要这份爱；看看他自己，被Lex所谓的“爱”折磨成了什么样子？“爱”难道不是恒久忍耐，富有恩慈，给人快乐，永不止息吗？如果Lex的“爱”是这样，那普天之下，没有一个人能承受得起。

“你疯了，”Eduardo喃喃地说，“我不要你爱我——你太可怕了。”

他脱力地跌坐在地上，后知后觉自己的身体抖得厉害。Lex松开手，甩开那把小刀，跪下去抱住Eduardo，用自己沾了血的手抚摸Eduardo苍白的脸颊。

“对不起，对不起。”Lex把嘴唇贴在Eduardo耳边，一遍遍地重复，“我可以赎罪的……我可以为你做任何事。我愿意把王位还给你，Dudu。”

Eduardo麻木地接受着他的吻，感觉身上冷极了。

为什么要把王位还给我？Eduardo混沌地想，我本来就不想要的。

Lex把他的一切都夺走了，却只能返还给Eduardo他最不想要的。

“我爱你，我爱你Dudu。”Lex跪着，卑微地捧着Eduardo的脸颊，连吻他的嘴唇都不敢，只敢用嘴唇贴着他的头发，“求求你，别再自杀了……求求你。我爱你。”

我恨你。Eduardo精疲力尽地想。

*

从墓园回来后，Eduardo和Lex之间相处的氛围更加微妙了。皇帝在Eduardo面前卑怯地如同奴隶，有时他低声下气的言语和小心翼翼的举止甚至都会让Eduardo不好意思起来。Lex在侍女和大臣面前也毫不避讳对Eduardo的亲昵和依恋，甚至会在封臣重吏前来议事的时候毫不介意地半跪下来帮Eduardo整理衣袍的下摆。

Eduardo是个脸皮很薄的人；从来都是吃软不吃硬。Lex一改从前嚣张狂妄的态度，对他百般讨好、做小伏低，反而让Eduardo无所适从起来。如今的Lex对待Eduardo，连最虔诚的教徒亲吻祭坛上神祇的足尖时，也不过如此。

这一天，Lex又在花园陪着Eduardo晒太阳。小王子在阳光雨露的滋养下变得丰盈起来，他坐在细木的椅子上，小半张脸被浸泡了药水的纱布蒙住，只露出形状美好的鼻梁和花瓣般的嘴唇，半遮半掩的美貌反而更加引人遐想，勾出一抹禁欲的诱惑来。Lex坐在另一边，趁着Eduardo看不见，光明正大地窥视自己心尖上的圣子，喉结因为想吻Eduardo的冲动而轻轻滚动。

所以当有将士前来奏报的时候，Lex心不在焉地接过了对方递过来的文书，眼睛却还流连在Eduardo身上。

Eduardo就在此时突然像Lex转过脸来，警觉的样子像是树林中在微风吹拂下抽动耳朵的小鹿。

Lex还来不及反应，Eduardo就突然扑过来，用双手抱住了皇帝的肩膀。

他看不见，猛地一下扑过来的力度又太大，Lex毫无准备，连人带椅子被Eduardo扑得摔倒在地，但他却没忽略那瞬间利器破风的声响。

那个带着战报前来的将士，真正的目的其实是要刺杀Lex——新皇心不在焉，全副注意力放在了Eduardo身上，可是眼盲却听力敏锐的Eduardo捕捉到了那个将士衣袖里匕首的声响——朝臣带着武器拜访皇帝，这可是礼节上的大忌。Eduardo自幼在宫廷长大，刹那间就明白了对方前来的目的。电光火石的瞬间，他甚至来不及细想，第一反应就是抱住了Lex，带他躲开那一剑。

神爱世人——普罗米修斯见不得苍生在黑暗蒙昧中受苦，于是带来了火种，以智慧教授人类，带给所有人以光明和希望，付出的代价是自己在高加索山的悬崖上被秃鹫啄食肝脏。在传说的结尾，人民们点着火把，吟唱着诗歌，迎接普罗米修斯回到故乡。神给人以爱，是悲悯的天性和本能，不因自己付出的伤痛而改变。Eduardo不愿意去深想，自己毫不犹豫地救下Lex，到底存了多少私心——他恨Lex吗？那是当然：但要他眼睁睁看Lex死吗？他做不到。

Lex抱住Eduardo，狼狈地在草地上滚了半圈，连忙起身查看Eduardo的伤势。

那把匕首刺偏了，正扎在歪倒的椅子上晃晃荡荡。Eduardo身上没有大碍，只是擦破了点皮，可是额头却在草地中的一块硬石上磕了一下，一绺血线从脑袋上流下来。

Lex心疼坏了，也不敢去碰Eduardo的伤口，只能一叠声地叫医生快来。都是他开了坏头——Lex处心积虑，步步为营，不择手段地获取了本不属于他的王座；世风动荡，难免有人因此眼红。他们从Lex的手段上得到了灵感，也想玩弑君篡位这一套了。

这都是Lex种下的恶果：他挑起战争，涂炭生灵，犯下了滔天大罪，本应当在生前死后都永生永世在地狱受刑；可是Eduardo永远善良，他口口声声要杀了Lex，为自己失去的一切复仇，到头来却又不愿意看到他死在自己眼前，用自己的身体替Lex挡剑。

谋逆的乱臣贼子脚踩着椅子，重新拔出了匕首，又要向皇帝攻过来。Lex推开Eduardo站起身，用手臂格挡开落下的匕首，和对方缠斗起来。

成为皇帝之前，Lex先是一位在马背上驰骋的将军。战斗和杀人于他而言，比治国理政还轻车熟路。他眼也不眨，在争斗中夺下对方的匕首之后，就“噗嗤”一声稳稳地扎进了对方的胸口，害怕对方没有死透，还又把匕首抽出来，又捅了一次。

皇帝被对方的鲜血喷了一脸，顾不上整理自己的仪容，先去查看受伤的Eduardo。

有大胆的侍卫在方才的混乱中把Eduardo抱出来，安置在一旁的草地上，医生还没赶来，有侍女用手帕扎住了Eduardo额头上正在出血的伤口。

Lex还是不放心，又用手把Eduardo身上摸了一遍，看看还有没有其他伤口。

Eduardo因为失血和撞击造成的晕眩有点迷糊，他抓住Lex的手，另一只手在Lex脸上摸索。

“Lex？”他呼唤到，因为摸到了Lex脸上黏腻的血而声音慌张。

“是我，”Lex说，心里百感交集，“……我没事，Dudu那是别人的血。”

“你没事就好。”Eduardo喃喃地说，昏迷在了Lex怀里。

*

天快亮了，Lex一夜没有合眼，熬得双眼通红。他坐在Eduardo床前的地上，拉着Eduardo的一只手，好像生怕自己松开力气，Eduardo就会脱离俗世的桎梏，飞升到天堂一样。

医生说Eduardo没有大碍，只是流了点血，可是从午后开始，Eduardo就一直没醒过来。Lex不敢上床抱着Eduardo，怕小王子醒来后不高兴，只敢坐在床边的地上，守着他沉睡的玫瑰花。

童话故事中的公主被纺锤刺伤了手指，就此进入长眠。荆棘缠绕上城堡和床榻，在无尽的等待中开出寂寞的花。

Lex知道自己不够资格去做吻醒Eduardo的王子；他登上了皇帝的宝座，本质却还是那个一无所有的乞丐，得到过的唯一馈赠就是Eduardo递给他的糖果。

晨光镀上窗户的时候，Lex终于熬不过困意，倒头在冰冷坚硬的地板上睡了过去。他短暂的睡眠更像是身体因为不堪重负而选择的逃避，可即使如此，梦境仍然没有放弃侵扰Lex。

他做了许多好梦；梦到自己生来就是王子，向十八岁的Eduardo求婚。或者是他仍然是白手起家的将军，在夺取了属于自己的荣耀之后，光明正大地得到了Eduardo的垂青。

不论是哪一种走向，都比现在要好的太多太多。

Lex睡得很浅，没过多久就被窸窸窣窣的动静吵醒。他掀开困倦的眼皮，就看到Eduardo正在伸手摸索床铺。

皇帝在地板上睡得浑身酸痛，但还是赶忙跪起来，拉住Eduardo的手。

“Dudu，你醒了？”他沙哑地问，“你睡了好久。有哪里不舒服吗？饿不饿？”

Eduardo向他伸出另一只手，Lex不解其意，但还是赶紧握住。

Eduardo轻轻吸了吸鼻子，开口的声音像是要哭了。

“你是谁呀？”他问，“我是Dudu吗？”

*

医生对Eduardo的失忆说不出个所以然，Lex悲喜交集，不知道这是神灵僵给他的馈赠或者惩罚。失去过往回忆的Eduardo又无忧无虑起来，娇气地碰到一粒沙子都要喊痛。Lex半是补偿心理半是真心喜爱，对Eduardo予取予求，宠爱的程度日益递增，搞得全国上下都知道了Lex是个昏聩的暴君，在后宫里藏着漂亮的娇妻。

但Lex的野心显然不止于此。一个飘着花香的午后，他向Eduardo求婚了。

“嫁给我吧，Dudu。”他说着，单膝跪在草地上，摩挲Eduardo的手指。

“我从前做了很多错事。”他笨拙地说，眼眶因为流泪而热热的，“我爱你……我以后会一直对你好的。做我的王后吧。”

Lex心里忐忑，知道自己卑鄙极了：在对Eduardo做出那些事之后，他怎么还能开口求Eduardo嫁给他呢？

可人的本性就是这样。在不知晓命运之书最后一页上的答案之前，总是要心怀希望，用自己的运气去赌博。Eduardo什么都不记得了；他在夜里做噩梦，被Lex抱在怀里柔声哄慰。可等他彻底醒来，根本不记得自己梦到了什么，只是要在他床下打地铺的Lex上来一起睡，窝在他怀里才睡得安心。

这是神灵的馈赠——Lex想。自己为什么不试一试呢？

如果Eduardo想起来了，那也是以后的事了。至少现在，值得Lex去尝试一次。

他惶恐地等着Eduardo的答案，甜蜜的小王子却没有说话，只是用手指穿过他的头发，在Lex眉眼上摩挲。

“我不能答应你。”他糯糯地说，“我还没见过你呢。”

想到自己一觉醒来突然发现自己看不见了的这个事实，Eduardo有点失落。他用指尖触碰Lex高挺的鼻梁和颧骨，在头脑中想象皇帝的样子。

“我要亲眼见过你，才要考虑要不要嫁给你。”Eduardo无理取闹起来，微微地撅起嘴。

Lex在他手心里吻了一下。

“那我尽力。”他对Eduardo说。

王国的名医对Eduardo的失明没有良策，却给Lex透露了一个拿不上台面的主意。据说在遥远东方的神庙里，有着供奉邪神的巫医。巫医无所不能，只要你进献的供奉足够令她满意，她就会代表邪神，满足祈求者的心愿。

只是这个神龙见首不见尾的巫医脾气古怪，对她的祈愿者一视同仁：不论对方是贩夫走卒还是王工贵胄，都必须独自前往，来表示自己的虔诚。她的神庙在漫无边际的漫漫黄沙里，在遗落于时代的传说文明中。

Lex打定主意，要去寻找这个巫医，不计代价求她让Eduardo复明——他亏欠小王子太多了，Eduardo想重新要一双眼睛，lex一定要为他做到。

启程之前，lex向Eduardo告别，但是隐瞒了自己离开的目的。

Eduardo有点难过，扁着嘴角像是要哭了。他从这个世界一无所知地重新醒来后，lex是对他最好的那一个，让Eduardo难免生出不少雏鸟情结。Lex要走了，不知归期，Eduardo也变得无措起来，感觉自己在这个世界上失去了唯一的依靠。

“你还会回来吗？”他软绵绵地询问lex。

“我会的，我当然会。”lex郑重地允诺，“你还在这里，所以我一定会回来的。”

他温柔地伸出手，替Eduardo揩拭掉从蒙眼的纱布下流出来的眼泪。

“我可以吻你吗，Dudu？”lex问道。

Eduardo顺从地接受了lex的吻。这个吻并不激烈，毫无半点情色意味，只有深刻的、隐忍的爱意。Lex吻了Eduardo柔软的嘴唇，又把轻吻隔着纱布落在Eduardo眼睛上。

“等我回来的时候，你就会看得见我了。”lex说。

Lex离开了王都，一路向东进入了地图上无名的荒蛮地带。他在茫茫沙漠里跋涉了两个月，顶着骄阳和风暴，艰难地寻找失落的神庙。渺无人烟的大漠里太阳高悬，没有一点阴凉，lex承受着焦渴、疲倦和高温，靠着对Eduardo的思念支撑自己。

他在十多天以前就已经彻底迷失了方向，大漠里到处都是黄沙，没有可供肉眼辨别的标识物，骆驼背上的行囊里，清水也快要见底了。在饥饿和干渴的双重夹击下，lex差点被击倒。他在濒临昏迷的幻觉中，终于看到了发白的地平线上矗立的神庙。

他步履不停，硬撑着走到了神庙台阶下，一步一步地艰难爬了上去。

神庙幽深静谧，有着和外面截然不同的清凉。庞大的建筑内光线昏暗，上千只点燃的蜡烛投射出的光线影影绰绰。

巫医只穿着薄纱，胴体半遮半掩。她戴着面纱，只露出一双眼睛。

Lex连呼吸都忘了——巫医的眼睛，和Eduardo一模一样。

巫医开口问他：“异乡人，你也是来要我帮你实现愿望的吗？”

Lex跪下来，双手合十。他的声带因为缺少水源的滋润而干哑：“我想求你，让我爱的人重见光明。”

巫医长长地“哦”了一声。

“可是我手里现在没有多余的眼睛了，”巫医说，“要满足你的愿望，我只能给你我自己的眼睛。”

“这是神灵的眼睛，它们的代价是很昂贵的。”

“我愿意付出任何代价。”Lex回答得不假思索。

“我的眼睛需要一颗虔诚的心来交换——这个代价你也支付得起吗？”巫医问道。

Lex毫不犹豫地点头。

巫医从祭坛上取下黄金打制的碗和匕首，扔到lex脚边。

“把你自己的心剖出来给我吧。”她要求到。

Lex捡起碗和匕首。他没有犹疑，比划了两下就扎进了自己的胸口。害怕自己扎得还不够深，他又握着匕首的柄，用力向胸腔里捅了捅。他把自己的胸膛剖开，并没有感觉到多少疼痛，只是眼睁睁看着温热的鲜血从自己破了洞的胸口里喷涌出来。

他把自己的心脏挖出来，用另一只手捧住，放在了那只金碗里。

Dudu，他头晕目眩地想，我不能回去见你了。

他端着碗高高地捧起来，根本顾不上去想为什么剖离了心脏还没有咽气。

“把我的心给你。”他喘着气说，“我要一双眼睛。”

那个巫医大声笑起来，徒手抓起那颗还在跳动的心脏，轻轻推了lex一把。

“回去吧，”她说，“你得到神灵的眼睛了。”

Lex跌坐在地。他如梦初醒，打量自己的四周。神庙、长烛、巫医和金碗都不翼而飞，入眼的只有无边无际的黄沙。

Lex伸手摸了摸自己的胸口。他的心脏还在皮肤下咚咚地跳着。

巫医给他的承诺兑现了吗？lex想，但是根本猜不出答案。他不知道自己经历的一切是神迹显现，还是只是自己因为干渴和饥饿而产生的幻觉。唯一的方法，就是亲自返回Eduardo的身边，去验证他的圣子是否已经拥有了一双能看见的眼睛。

Lex不打算继续在沙漠里停留了。他挖了几十个沙坑，终于找到了一点清水，靠着这些积蓄又支撑了几天，幸运地碰上一支阿拉伯的商队，跟着他们走出了大漠，日夜兼程地返回王城。

他风尘仆仆，半点皇帝的威仪都没有，差点被宫门前的侍卫以为是疯了的流浪汉。Lex亮出自己的身份，直接策马跑进了王宫。

还没到傍晚，Eduardo正在侍女的陪伴下在花园中用茶。Lex的马直跑到Eduardo面前才停下来，他看到了自己朝思暮想的小王子，却在看到Eduardo脸上仍蒙着纱布时心里一沉。

他跳下马，拉着Eduardo的手，半跪在他面前，一时竟然无言。

Dudu，我回来了，你能看见我了吗？lex在心里想，却怎么都开不了口，怕自己听到的回答只会是失望。

可是Eduardo伸出手，轻柔地在lex脸上抚摸。

“你是lex吗？”他软软地问道。

Lex在他的掌心里点了点头。

“Dudu，你的眼睛怎么样？”lex声音颤抖地问道。

Eduardo笑起来，嘴角扬起可爱的弧度。

“你终于回来了。”他开心地说，“告诉你一个好消息——我从前几天开始，好像能隐隐约约看见一点了。可是我想第一个看到你，所以就没有摘下纱布。”

他拉着lex的手，放到自己脑后纱布打结的地方。

“让我看看你吧。”Eduardo说道。

Lex伸手解下了Eduardo眼睛上的纱布。他屏声敛气，停住呼吸等待那双合住翅膀的蝴蝶重新张开眼睛。

大概是太久没有见到阳光，Eduardo眨了好一会儿眼睛，才能聚焦在lex的脸上。他的眼中流下生理性的眼泪，停留在脸颊上，像是挂在月亮上的钻石。

他捧着lex的脸，仔仔细细地打量他。

Lex在Eduardo眼睛里看到了自己的倒影——风尘满面，神情沧桑，让他立刻自惭形秽起来。

“原来你长这样。”Eduardo并不介意lex的邋遢，仍然在细细地看他。小王子挂着两个酒窝，神情里既是好奇又是烂漫。

“你是金发，”他说着，手指穿过lex的头发，又在他眼眶周围停留，“你的眼睛真蓝。”

Lex长久地凝视着Eduardo的眼睛——这是神灵的眼睛，柔波荡漾，满含着人世间所能承载的所有爱意与温柔。Lex在那双眼睛里看到自己的倒影，丑陋且渺小，是不配得到神灵关照的蝼蚁。

lex伸出手，颤抖着捂住Eduardo的眼睛。他再也承受不住，眼泪滚滚地落了下来。

他终于知道，匍匐在污泥里的自己不配得到Eduardo的注视；凡人本就不该窥探到神灵的容貌。圣子在云端投下一瞥，都足够他魂飞魄散，形神俱灭。

Lex跪倒在地，捧起Eduardo的一只手亲吻。他大彻大悟，终于要一心一意、竭尽全力地侍奉自己唯一信仰的神灵了。

FIN.


End file.
